


The Siren’s Song

by Ming_Sushi07



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Aoba doesn’t take shit from anyone, Arranged Marriage, Clear and Mink rule the streets, M/M, Multi, Noiz is a Brat, Past Relationship(s), Torture, Toue is an awful dad as usual, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Sushi07/pseuds/Ming_Sushi07
Summary: Killers, cops and nightclubs. Clear Tatsuo, son of a multimillionaire, gets forced into an arranged marriage but finds it comes with more terms, conditions and blood than he expected.
Relationships: Clear/Mink (DRAMAtical Murder), Clear/Mizuki (DRAMAtical Murder), Koujaku/Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder), Ren/Seragaki Aoba, Trip & Virus (DRAMAtical Murder)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Meeting my fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! Sorry about deleting it. With the way I wrote it before, it was clear I couldn’t really go anywhere with that but I’ve written it and gave it a slightly different tone. Hope you enjoy this rewrite as much I enjoyed reading it.

_September 26, XXXX._   
_Today it rained. I typically like the rain, how fresh it smells, the way it feels on my skin and even jumping in puddles gives my heart a jolt but rain often means melancholy. Which is what I felt this afternoon. Unfortunately, I’ve been informed that my father has given me away to a man I don’t know and honestly don’t care to know. I know that sounds harsh and I often try to look on the bright side but I don’t know how else to describe this feeling. Especially since I’m leaving behind my lover, Mizuki. I knew this would happen, my father never approved of my choices in life, he always held me to a high standard and always had this grand plan for my life but I’m not like my brothers. I have a mind of my own but that doesn’t really matter now. I’m supposed to meet him later this afternoon but as you already know, I’m not pleased._   
_Signing off,_   
_Clear Tatsuo_

His bedroom door swung open, banging against the wall and bouncing. There leaning against the door frame was his brother, a smirk on his face as he looked at his older brother.

“Nii-san! The car is here.” He said. “Gotta say, nice ride. Better than what that loser was driving you around in.”

Clear looked at his smug brother but went straight to his suitcase, putting his journal in one of the pockets and taking one last glance at his room. He walked out of the room but tripped up on his brothers outstretched foot. Clear glared.

“I don’t get a goodbye?”

He was about to argue but sighed. “Goodbye, Alpha. I’ll miss you the most.”

“And I’ll miss you too with all my heart.” He smiled, watching his brother walk down the hallway. Once out of sight, Alpha rolled his eyes and went to his room.

Outside, Clear stood in front of a black limousine, as sleek and shiny as if it were just bought. The driver opened the door for him, greeting him with a bow as if he was royalty or something. He took one last look at his family house; the place he’d grown up, created memories in but also the place he’d cried, screamed and hid away from. It was bitter sweet at best and an absolute nightmare at worse. He climbed inside the car and watched as the world started moving, far away from that prison.

“We’re finally leaving..” Clear said, pulling out a locket from his shirt collar and looking inside. He smiled at a picture of an elderly man and placed a small kiss on the metallic frame. “Finally..”

* * *

_The drive felt like an eternity. I don’t know when I dozed off. Maybe after we passed the 70th tree or maybe it was after I’d seen the same song bird and heard it’s sweet lullaby. Next thing I knew, I was awoken and dropped off outside a path. How strange. The driver didn’t even escort me to the house, he just gave me a piece of paper that told me to “Follow the path” then drove off. How rude. I’m glad the forest doesn’t disturb me though or else this walk would make me question my sanity with how scared I’d be. Luckily, I heard the same beautiful songs of the birds from before, they must like this area. So I guess it can’t be all bad._

He stopped writing when he bumped into something. It was a mailbox and in front of him was a house. No, not a house, a home. It was a wooden cabin, nothing spectacular or extravagant, just a wooden cabin in a forest. At first, he wondered if the man had dropped him off at the wrong place but the tiny sheet of paper had the exact same number on the mailbox. Clear took a deep breath in, straightened out his clothing and knocked on the door.

_Silence…_

He knocked again.

_Silence…_

He knocked a third time, this time harder and that seemed to work. Third time’s a charm. The door was yanked open and he was met with…. nipples? No wait, this was a man’s chest. He looked up and was met by a very annoyed man.

_He’s scary. He stared at me with cold eyes, almost as if he hated me but I couldn’t look away or even say anything. His eyes reminded me of honey but the rest of him didn’t feel as sweet. His body however was something to be admired, it reminded me of the ancient statues in the museums, he must workout a lot. I wonder if I’m strange for thinking of this man as beautiful while also being intimidated at the same time?_

“You Clear?”

“Huh..oh- um y-yes!” Clear stammered, a blush coloring his pale cheeks. “You must be Mink-san, right?”

He raised an eyebrow and snorted. “‘Mink-san’?”

Mink went back inside the house, Clear following him in. Closing the door being him, his mouth fell open at the inside. It really was a wooden cabin, rustic furniture with quilted pillows and blankets, a fireplace and tiny sculptures bringing the house to life. The place smelled earthy like a hiking trail but also, strangely, cinnamon. The aroma made him feel very relaxed, it made him feel like he wasn’t just shipped off to some random man and instead sitting in the forest listening to the sounds of nature.

“Oi.” Mink said, his deep voice shattering Clear’s daydreaming.

“Yes?”

“Now that you’re here, it’s time you learn the rules.” He started. “You will cook, clean and take care of the laundry. Don’t mix the whites with the colors. You will make me breakfast and a cup of coffee before I wake up, no exceptions. I leave for work at 8 am, so it better be ready. When it’s cold, there’s logs out back that I get every autumn and winter. Put three logs into the fireplace. No more, no less. You need my permission to leave the house, even for shopping and taking a walk. Any objections?”

_I had several._

“Yes. When will you be back from work, so I know when to start dinner?”

“That’s another rule. Don’t question me about work or where I’m going.”

“But what if I’m worried about your safety?”

“That doesn’t concern you. Anymore?” Clear was about to open his mouth but Mink already turned his back and started walking. He quickly slipped off his boots and followed him. “Here are the bedrooms, this is mine.”

He opened a door to find a very clean and pristine room. It was just like the living room, tiny ceramic statues, wooden furniture, quilted blankets and even some jewelry that was neatly organized on the dresser.

“Don’t enter this room unless you’re cleaning or something’s wrong.”

“Don’t enter? But where will I sleep?”

They walked further down the hall and opened a door. “This is where you’ll stay.”

The room was just a smaller version of Mink’s room but this one, strangely, had no scent.

The rest of the house had a calming aroma to it but there was nothing in this room. No character, no life, not even a personality. It was as if no one had ever used this room or passed through here.

Clear put his suitcase on the bed and plopped down, the bed was surprisingly comfy and the mattress must’ve been made of clouds since Clear was nearly swallowed by it.

“The tour isn’t over.” Mink said, walking out of the room with Clear right on his tail. “These are the bathrooms, a closet for the towels and this is my office.”

He was getting ready to look inside but Mink just stood in front of the door, arms crossed. “Don’t go into this room.”

“May I ask why?”

“Because I said so. This is where I complete my work and I’m very busy. If you want to tell me something, knock on the door until I address you.”

“But how will I clean it?”

“That doesn’t concern you.” Mink said, continuing the tour.

_By the time the sun went down, I knew the whole layout of the home, what rooms I could go into and couldn’t and I even knew where all the supplies was, so I wouldn’t bother him. His words, not mine. I don’t know if I trust him yet, I don’t even know if I can trust him at all. The most I know about him is that his name is Mink and he likes gardening and smelling nice. Other than that, I know nothing._

_Throughout the day, I just unpacked my bag and fixed the room to my liking or at least the best I could. I set up my rock and gem collection, my glass bottles and even some pressed flowers. I didn’t have many clothes so I didn’t fill the dresser up too much but that’s not a problem. The most important thing was my photos, grandpa, me as a baby and even my lover._

Clear sighed as he looked at the tiny picture, tears filling his eyes as he started at it. The photo was him kissing his lover's cheek as the other stuck his tongue out. That was over a year ago. Tears stained the cheerful photo. He held it close.

“I miss you…” He whispered.

“Miss who?”

He jumped and put the photo on the desk, quickly wiping his tears and sniffling up any snot. He turned to face Mink.

“Um no one. Just thinking about something...” Clear said. “What do you need?”

“It’s almost 7, get the dinner started. I’ll be back.”

Clear suddenly noticed Mink’s trench coat and hat, he looked quite nice.

“Oh? Well where are you going?”

“What did I say about asking about my whereabouts?”

“Oh.. right.. be back soon. I wouldn’t want it to get cold while you’re out.”

Mink nodded and left without a word. Clear heard the front door open and slam closed.

_What a mysterious man. I went to cook dinner like he asked me to but I was the only one that ate. I finished the meal at 8:05 pm but he wasn’t home yet, so I waited. And waited. And waited but he still wasn’t home yet. It’s 12:54 am and I still don’t see him or even heard from him. I’m not sure there’s a phone in the house, it’s probably in his office or room. So I can’t do that. I wonder where he went? Maybe to the city? Maybe to the boardwalk? I just hope he’s okay._   
_Signing off,_   
_Clear Tatsuo_

Clear closed his journal and slipped into bed. The quilt was surprisingly very soft, when he snuggled into it, it felt like he was hugging a sheep or a huge teddy bear. It put him at relative ease and the next thing he knew, his eyelids drooped as sleep took over.

As he slept, the door creaked open and Mink peeked inside. He peered at his fiancé, sleeping peacefully. Slowly opening the door more, he crept over and leaned down, kissing his forehead. The albino shifted in his sleep a bit but went back to a comfy position, giving Mink a slight scare. He crept out of the room, closing the door behind him and sighing.

“MMMMPH!!” A muffled voice cried.

Next to his foot was a tied up man, screaming and wriggling around trying to escape. His forehead had a bleeding wound on, getting droplets of blood on the flooring causing Mink to sigh again. Mink pulled the rope that restrained him and dragged him to his office, the closer they got the more he struggled. Unfortunately, no matter how much he kicked, screamed and squirmed, it was hopeless because no one can hear you scream in Mink’s office.

* * *


	2. Life With Mink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear spends the week getting to know his fiancé, it proves to be quiet pleasant but there’s always calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Talked to some people about what I should do for we came up with some ideas! New chapter coming very soon and if it doesn’t, that probably means I’ll be at friends house watching Disney movies all day.

_October 1, XXXX_  
_It’s been a week since I started living with Mink-san. He’s an interesting character. It’s only been a couple of days but I’ve picked up on some things. He likes his coffee black, one lump of sugar and nothing else. I tried making it sweeter and he nearly spit it up like a newborn baby. The only sweet thing he’ll eat is fruit from the garden. I also have his time schedule (or at least something close to it). He leaves at 8 am and returns roughly 4 pm then goes out again after dinner and probably returns around 2 am, where he goes during all that time I still don’t know. I also noticed how reserved he is. I want to know more but it’s like facing a brick wall._

“Mink-san.”

“Hm?”

“How was work?”

“Work.”

“...oh.. um anything interesting happen?”

“We got a new business partner with one of the bars.”

“That sounds wonderful! Anything else?”

“What did I say about work talk?”

“Oh.. right.. I’m sorry.”

Mink didn’t even look at him, he just flipped the next page in the newspaper and continued reading. Clear couldn’t even see his face behind the pages.

_Our days usually go like that. I wake up, make him breakfast then he leaves and doesn’t tell him how his day went or even what the weather was like. There’s enough trees to cover the house from harsh weather, or any weather really, so I don’t really know. The trees almost feel like guardians looking down on us. I feel like I’m in a pod most of the time like I can’t leave until I open the window and smell the air or go to the mailbox._

* * *

  
_October 4, XXXX_  
_He finally let me out of the house! Today Mink-san took me out into the woods today for a hike. I’ve never been hiking before but I didn’t care! I was finally let out!_

_The forest around the house was beautiful. Rocks, flowers, the occasional squirrel and berries, it was all so amazing to look at. In the city, we didn’t get many animals, mostly birds and pigeons but never any foxes. Even seeing a deer was quite rare, you mostly saw those in the countryside. I managed to collect some rocks too, they were so shiny and pretty, Mink didn’t seem to mind me collecting any. In fact I didn’t know what he was thinking. He was quiet the whole trail, never acknowledging or taking in the sights. Maybe he was used to seeing it all? But who could just act so distant towards nature? Why did he act so distant with everything?_

Clear sat on a rock to pick up yet another rock and stowed it away in his pocket. Said pocket was currently sagging, filled with multiple rocks, pebbles and tiny boulders.

“Hey.”

He looked up to see his fiancé standing over him, peering down with that same cold stare.

“Yes, Mink-san?”

“Here.” Mink said, handing him something.

“What’s this?” Clear asked, looking at his gift. Inside his palm were three tiny topaz, moist and still had a little dirt on them. His face split into a smile, jumping off the rock. “Thank you, Mink-san! They’re beautiful! Where’d you find them?”

“The river.”

“Really? Can you show me?”

“No. It’s almost dinner time and I’m expected to be somewhere in an hour. Come on.”

_I watched him walk back to the house a bit confused. On one hand, I’m thankful for the gems but on the other hand, he didn’t seem enthused or even the slightest bit happy. When you give someone a gift, they usually smile and say things like “I was thinking about you!” At least Mizuki-san did.  
_

* * *

“Mink-san.” Clear said, poking his food.

Mink a sound of acknowledgment.

“Um about earlier, why’d you give the topaz?” He asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Mink. “It’s not that I’m complaining though! I love them but I’m just curious why.”

The large man ate the last of his food and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“You keep a collection on your dresser, so I figured you’d like the ones on the trail.”

_I was at a loss for words. He’d never said anything even close to that. It felt close to a “I was thinking about you”. It made me feel warm inside for some reason like a million butterflies were just released into my stomach. I haven’t had that feeling in awhile._

“Thank you!” Clear exclaimed, startling Mink a little. “Oh I’m sorry! It’s just um.. you haven’t really done something like that so I’m just uh… grateful. Th-that’s all.”

“You’re welcome.” Mink said, looking at his watch and standing up from the table.

_My nightly routine went on as normal after Mink-San left. Put away leftovers, wash the dishes, sweep the floors, take a bath, brush my teeth then head straight to bed. No going near Mink-san’s room or his office. Just my average schedule. But not tonight._

Clear slept peacefully in his bed, hugging the pillow and snuggling into its feathery softness, until a loud crash came from the hallway. He sprung up, eyes darting around the room and he grabbed his racing chest. In the hallway, he heard a thud as someone seemed to struggle, a muffled scream emitting from their throat as a loud thud banged against the wall. After the thud, Clear couldn’t hear anything else. No struggle, no screaming, just the sound of a door opening and closing.

A few minutes later, his bedroom door opened. Mink stepped inside, quickly peering in but was met with the sight of a wide eyed Clear.

“Why are you up?” Mink asked.

“I.. I.. um I had a nightmare..” He lied.

Unfortunately, Mink seemed to be a human lie detector and took long strides towards Clear. He sat next to the albino then leaned forward, their faces an inch away from each other, staring into each other’s eyes. Clear flinched as he felt the man’s large hand grab his head but instead of a punch or tug of hair, he felt a gentle kiss placed on his forehead. The two looked at each other.

“Do I need to stay in here?” Mink asked.

“No… I’m fine.”

Mink stared at him for a couple more seconds before leaving the room.

_He kissed me and offered to stay close to me but I didn’t feel comforted. I felt like prey staring into the eyes of a predator. Even though his expression was softer, I couldn’t focus on that. I was too busy wondering what happened out there. Who was screaming? What was the bang against the wall? And why was Mink so casual about it? He must’ve done something bad but why? He may be distant and cold but he wouldn’t hurt someone like that. Right? Lord. Who has my father married me off to? I’ll ask him in the morning about it._  
_Signed,_  
_Clear Tatsuo_

* * *

_October 12, XXXX_  
_I’m such a coward. I couldn’t ask him. I was too scared. Throughout the week, I tried to speak up about it but anytime he’d look at me, the screaming and crashing would play in my mind and I'd just freeze up, so I would just ask him about the weather or the newspaper. It’s even worse because anytime he stands near me or speaks, I slightly flinch._

_I think he’s suspicious of me but I can’t tell. He acts the same but I’ve felt his stare. When I’m cooking, when drinking tea or sweeping the floor, I feel like eyes are staring into my soul and mind and when I turn around, there he is. It feels strange to be afraid of someone I’m marrying in a month but I just can’t help it. It’s even worse because now I’m even more curious about that office but I’m too scared to even sneak a peek. I’ll just go back to cleaning up, maybe that’ll help me get my mind off it._  
_Signing off,_  
_Clear Tatsuo_

Clear put his journal down and picked up his broom, sweeping the rest of the dust off the floor. He went to the hallway and swept dirt into the dustpan, humming a little tune as he continued working, that was until he heard a bump against one the doors. Pink eyes darted towards the sound and unfortunately, it was the door he dreaded. The office door.

He heard another thud as a muffled cry rang out, almost like someone pleading. Clear gulped. Trying to ignore it was getting harder and harder as the cries seemed to get louder and louder with each bump against the door.

He looked at the clock, it was only 5:23 pm, Mink wouldn’t be back for another two hours. Taking a deep breath in, he steeled his nerves and turned the door knob. When the door opened, he let out a scream as someone jumped out and bumped him against the wall. He watched as a panicked man frantically looked around the hall and dashed into the living room. Before Clear could say anything, Mink ran out of his bedroom and sprinted for the man. The next thing Clear heard was the click of a gun then a loud bang.

“...oh my god..” Clear said, still clutching his broom as heavy footsteps stomped back into the hall.

Mink stepped into the hall, a hardened expression on his face as narrowed golden eyes burned into Clear’s.

“Mi-Mink-san…?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I’m evil so...


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink and Clear get into an argument and Clear finally learns the truth and some more about his soon to be spouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here baby! I might hold off on my other fics because I have a bunch of ideas for this one that I can’t leave unwritten but don’t worry, I love my all my fanfics equally. This one is just a new born.

“Min-Mink-san, I- I didn’t know! H-he just kept making noise and-“ Clear stammered, backing away, broom clenched in hand.

“I told you not to go into that room.” Mink said, firmly as he walked forward and towered over his fiancé.

“I know! I was just cleaning and he kept making noises! I promise that’s all!”

“I gave you orders and you didn’t listen.” Mink backed him into the hall at the end of the hallway.

“I said I’m sorry! No please!!” He screamed as his fiancé grabbed him.

Mink pulled on the struggling albino’s arm, dragging him down the hallway. Clear’s pleads and cries went unheard, he tried to tug back but it was useless. The master bedroom door was swung open and Clear was thrown inside, hitting the floor with a thud. He quickly scrambled to the bed.

“No please! I didn’t know! Please!” He cried.

Mink ignored him, taking his belt off and raising it over his head. Something seemed to go off in Clear’s head as he watched the belt come down.

* * *

“NO FATHER!”

Clear ran down the hallway, his father right on his tail. Before he managed to get his tiny hands on the broom closet door handle, his father grabbed him.

“You will learn to follow my orders!” Toue yelled as he started lashing at the screaming child. “I told you time and time again, do not mess with my patients but you don’t listen!”

“Toue, stop!”

An older man ran down the hall, forcing Clear away from the livid man. He picked up the child and shushed him as he cried out.

“You have no right to hit him like that!” He yelled.

“I told him repeatedly to not talk to my patients and he doesn’t listen. This is the only way he actually retains any information.”

“You’re a monster. Don’t touch my grandson ever again or I will take your ass to court.” He said, turning away and walking down the hall. “Shh. It’s going to be alright. He can’t hurt you again.”

The child hugged his neck, sniffling into his coat and trying to calm down.

* * *

The belt came down but before any impact could be made, he managed to grab Mink’s arm and hold him in place. This seemed to surprise the large man a bit, looking down at his now enraged fiancé. 

“You are not allowed to hit me!” Clear spat, gritting his teeth as he held the man’s arm.

Mink ripped his arm away and grabbed the young man’s jaw, bringing his face closer. “I will do whatever I want with you. You didn’t listen to my instructions so you’re going to be punished.”

“I am your finance, not your maid.” The albino said, slapping Mink’s hand away. “Why would you marry someone only to hit them when they don’t follow your ridiculous rules? I’m not allowed to leave on my own, go into your room or even clean your office! How am I supposed to marry someone I can’t even trust or one who won’t talk to me? Do you even like me?!”

He finally took a breath and glared at his fiancé, breathing heavily as his cheeks flushed red from his rage. Mink had the same narrowed eyed look of annoyance but instead of yelling and fighting, he took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips.

“You really want to know the reason I picked you?” Mink asked.

“Yes.”

He sighed. “Your voice.”

“My voice?”

“More specifically your singing.” He started. “One of my coworkers told me he caught one or your performances at the festival and said your voice seemed to put people in a trance-like state. I know how vocal cords work but I’ve never heard or felt anything like that, even when you’re just humming, it affects me.”

“So..are you going to.. experiment on me?”

“No. I needed your voice to assist me with work.” Mink said, sitting on the bed. “I was going to tell you on our honeymoon but you seem to have a hard time listening to instructions.”

“I can listen to instructions.” Clear said, calming down and sitting next to him. “I was just curious. You didn’t really make it easy for me.. but if you just wanted me for my voice then why marriage?”

“You’re beautiful.” Mink shrugged.

“Really?”

Mink nodded, shrugging his shoulder as his Stoney expression didn’t change. Clear however was blushing like mad, making his face look like a newly blossomed rose.

“Oh.. thank you..”

Mink sighed again. He stood from the bed, relooping his belt. “Well I’ll call your father and tell him the engagements off.”

“What? No!” Clear exclaimed, grabbing Mink’s shirt.

Said man turned to him, an eyebrow cocked.

“No?” He echoed.

“I.. I don’t want to go back there.. please. Don’t send me back.”

“But I murdered someone.”

“I'm not afraid of death or dead bodies.” Clear confessed. “I had to bury my grandfather years ago… by myself, so I don’t mind a body. I don’t want to go back there, please let me stay. I’m begging.”

“So your family’s that bad that you want to stay with me of all people?”

“You’re not that bad… aside from the hitting and secrets.”

Mink chuckled at his words, finding something quite hilarious about his way of thinking.

“You’re an idiot.” He said, a grin still on his face. “But if that’s what you want then I’m going to ask you something. I’m going to swear you to a commitment.

He kneeled down so he could talk face to face with Clear. “Swear to me that you will stay by my side, no matter what. That you will assist, protect and even lie for me. Promise me that.”

“I…. I promise..”

“Do you swear?”

“I swear.”

Mink leaned up and kissed him on the lips, their first actual kiss since getting arranged. Clear was too surprised to actually kiss back before their lips were separated.

“Welcome to the team.”

* * *

_In all my years of watching my father's experiments and my grandfather's lectures, I’ve never seen the bullet wound or impact a bullet could make on someone’s head before now. I’m used to seeing organs, blood and even genitals but brain matter was completely new to me. But I didn’t have time to really think about it since we had to move the body. The one thing I was most excited about was the fact Mink was finally letting me into his office. It almost feels like a love confession of some sorts. I’m so excited!_

Mink opened the door to the forbidden room and Clear gasped. While it did look like a regular office with a desk, computer and a bookshelf, the place was thrashed. All the files and documents were thrown across the room, books toppled over in a tiny pile as a tiny blood splatter coated the floor.

“What happened?” Clear asked.

“It’s what you heard a few nights ago. This guy was a fighter. Hold him real quick.”

He gave Clear the body and walked over to the corner. In the corner was another bookshelf, he pushed one of the sides inward and it opened. Clear looked in amazement as the wall opened up to another room.

“Wow! That’s amazing!”

Mink gave him a nod and the two moved the body again. Inside the wall was an unfinished white room, some of the walls weren’t painted over yet and the floor was a cheap wood with plastic thrown over it. In the middle was an operating table with a tiny tray next to it. They laid his body on the plastic covered operating table.

_Like I said, it wasn’t my first time seeing a dead body. My father’s experiments weren’t always prestigious scientific operations, most of the time he’d just cut people up for the hell of it. I think a part of him got excited about it. I wouldn’t really know, I’d just watch him work on the unfortunate person who thought drinking wine on a Sunday was a great way to negotiate business. But this man made me feel a bit bad looking at his corpse. He looked so scared and shocked like a deer about to be run over._

“What’s wrong?” Mink asked, looked down at the body. “Regretting this?”

“No. It’s just… he looks so scared..” Clear said, staring down at his expression, frozen in time as the process started. “What were you planning on doing with him?”

“Cutting him up. Taking a limb or two to give to my boss.”

“Your boss wants body parts?! What do you do again? Are you an assassin? A hit man?”

“No.”

“Oh..”

Mink looked at Clear for a second then started walking over to a tiny cabinet, pulling out a plastic poncho, gloves and a surgical mask. He put them on and walked back to the corpse and tools.

“Go back and get dinner started, I’ll be out again.” He said, picking up a plier and starting to pull the teeth out.

“Um.. I was wondering if I could.. help?”

Mink stopped pulling teeth and turned to Clear, who was innocently twiddling his thumbs like a child.

“You can help with the rest tomorrow.”

“Okay! Thank you, I won’t disappoint you!”

Clear smiled and skipped off into the office but before he could, Mink called his attention.

“Yes, Mink-san?”

“Burn those clothes. You can’t have any DNA on you. We’ll go shopping for new ones tomorrow.”

“I.. can leave the house.. with you?”

Mink nodded but almost toppled over when the young man tackled him with a hug.

“Thank you!”

Clear smiled up at his fiancé, beaming with joy and excitement. The man didn’t smile back, instead he patted his head and wrapped his non bloody glove around him.

_I finally get to go out and see the world with Mink-san! And he’s going to let me help him with the body! I know it sounds wrong to get overjoyed by such morbid things but I just can’t help it. I feel like this will bring us closer together like a real couple. Hopefully I won’t disappoint him!_  
_Signing off, Clear Tatsuo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d you like this one? I always imagined their arguments would be legendary if they happened in game, probably not this heated but still iconic


	4. Meeting the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear and Mink go to the shopping center for some clothes and bump into some familiar faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Just got back from my friends house, we watched movies, went shopping and now I have Tarot cards! Can’t wait to try these bad boys out and It gave me some ideas for Witches of Midorijima 😉

_October 14, XXXX_   
_Today I’m leaving the house for the first time in a week to go shopping with Mink-san. He said I had to destroy my clothes so there’s no DNA on me, so I won’t get in trouble. How nice of him. The car from before pulled up and we rode off. I was so excited that I didn’t fall asleep this time, I watched the trees go by and even saw some deer in the forest. Watching the city come into view was so amazing, especially since I’ve never been to the Eastern district. The Eastern district was usually where all the socialites and athletes went to shop and hang out. My father’s been there and my brothers used to go to party’s here all the time but Mizuki-san usually didn’t have the money to shop there so we only went to the South district. Those were good times._

Clear smiled fondly at the sentence, remembering all their dates and the little gifts he made.

“What’s that?” Mink asked, startling Clear out of his daydreaming.

“Huh! Um nothing! Nothing to worry about.” Clear stammered, closing the journal.

“You said you didn’t like secrets. Tell me.”

“Okay. It’s a journal my grandfather gave me and I’ve been writing down all my thoughts.”

“Let me see.”

Clear was reluctant at first but Mink was right, no more secrets. He passed him the journal and let him flip through it, his expression never changed as his golden eyes skimmed the pages.

“You think I’m attractive?” Mink asked.

“Huh?”

“‘His body was something to be admired, it reminded me of the ancient statues in the museums.’” He quoted, a smirk on his lips as he watched Clear’s cheeks turn pink. “You think I work out a lot, huh?”

“I… I.. I’m sorry for my inappropriate words.” Clear blushed.

“If you thought my body was so amazing, you could’ve just asked.” He said, leaning into Clear’s ear. “I would’ve shown you more in my room.”

Now Clear was as red as a Christmas ornament.

“Mink-san, you’re so dirty.”

The man ignored his embarrassment and continued reading. His smirk dropped when he read the latest page.

“You were scared of me?”

“Hm?”

“Here.” He pointed to the sentence from yesterday.

“Oh I’m sorry. It was just.. I didn’t really know what to do or what was happening.” Clear started. “I woke up and heard him screaming and got really scared. I thought you’d me hurt too..”

“And I was about to. I understand that you don’t trust me anymore but I’ll try to make an effort.”

“Really? You’d do that for me?”

Mink gave him a nod and was, once again, attacked with snuggles and affection. Clear smiled and nuzzled into his neck. Mink didn’t say anything, instead just sighing and patting his head.

* * *

_We finally got to the shopping center. It was called the Platinum Shopping Center and it sure lived up to the name. Everything in this was so shiny and sparkly looking, the buildings, the shops, even the people. They all reminded me of glass figurines, so beautiful and precious but I didn’t want to break it or mess it or else it’d be ruined. Mink-san took me into a shop called “Onyx”, it seemed so expensive and upper class. I felt a little out of place in a sea of beautiful people; everyone had pearls, rubies and even diamonds just decorating their bodies. It reminded me of the people at my father's parties, always dressed to impress him. Fools. Beautiful rich fools._

Clear scanned the racks for clothes he liked but most of the clothes were either way too shiny, too plain or simply too expensive. In fact, it was all too expensive. The cheapest thing he could find was a pair of jeans for $289. He sighed as he put down another item.

“What’s wrong?” Mink asked. “Pick something.”

“It’s just so… expensive. I wouldn’t want to bother your wallet with these.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Hmm?”

“If I didn’t have the money, why would I take you here? I’m perfectly comfortable with my money.” Mink said, crossing his arms. “What’s the real reason?”

“...alright.. It just reminds me of living with my father. We always had to look proper and nice for the guests and.. it wasn’t fun to be shown off with those clothes like a doll..”

As Clear talked, he’d dig his heel into the ground and glance down at the ground. Mink grabbed his chin and lifted his head, forcing him to look up.

“What do you want then?”

“Me?” Clear asked, puzzled. “Well I like what you’re wearing.”

He pointed at Mink’s knitted poncho and his cowboy boots.

“You like this?” Clear nodded. “Alright I can make you a poncho when we get home. Come on.”

Mink released his chin and started walking out of the store, Clear hot on his trail. The two walked a couple of stores down then into an alleyway filled with little kiosks and vendors, there they found a tiny vendor in front of a tiny shop. Clear gasped as he looked at all the ornaments, beads and jewelry, it was like Mink’s house shrinked into a tiny shop; tiny figurines of owls and hawks and even colorful glass bottles.

_I must’ve died and gone to junkyard heaven. Bottles, old necklaces, vintage books, it was like a dream come true! It felt like I was back at my grandfather's house, all his little knick knacks and candies. It even smelled similar to his home since there were candles and lanterns everywhere. I loved it but I’m glad Mink-san pulled me out there when he did, I probably would’ve been looking at buttons for hours. Luckily I can go back again next week! I’m so excited!_

* * *

The two walked out of the shop with three bags; one filled with clothes, one filled with candles and buttons and another just filled with bottles, which Clear was holding as he swayed on his feet. Everytime Mink looked over at him, he had the biggest smile on his face, as if they just found the rarest treasure in the world. A ghost of a smile played on his lips.

“Mink!?”

The two stopped walking as an excited voice screamed out Mink’s name. They turned to see a blue haired man run full speed towards them and tackle Mink, almost knocking him over in the process.

“Mink, you didn’t tell me you were in the city!” He exclaimed, playfully swatting Mink on the arm.

“I just came for some clothes.”

“Well you should’ve told me. Me, you and Ren could’ve had a day together.”

He was about to ask where Ren was until he saw the man drop one of the many bags he was carrying.

“Ugh, it could’ve been so fun, just us shopping and maybe going to a restaurant or—“ He finally caught a glimpse at Clear, who was just standing there watching them. “Oh um.. who’s this?”

“My name is Clear Tatsuo, nice to meet you.” Clear said, shaking his hand with a smile.

“Tatsuo?! Like Tatsuo Enterprises?”

Clear nodded. The man’s jaw went slack at the reveal, eyes wide with shock. “Wait I’ve seen you before! At the shows.”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Ren!” He called our, running to said man, picking up some bags and dragging him over. “Remember when we went to the summer festival and heard one of the singers.”

Ren nodded.

“This is him!”

The shaggy haired man looked at Clear. “Really? Your performance was great.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah! You did so great! Wait.. then why are you with Mink?”

“We’re engaged.” The two said in unison, as if it wasn’t a big deal.

Now it was Ren’s turn to go slack jawed. They looked between the two, probably trying to spot all the differences and possible reasons why the two would ever get engaged.

“ENGAGED?!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d you like it? This is a two parter so sorry for the lackluster ending


	5. Meeting the gang (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear meets more of Mink’s friends and reveals something from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here for ya! I’m loving this story, especially with these two love birds! Gross body stuff warning ⚠️

_Today I met the Seragaki’s. Aoba and Ren are their names, they’re married like Mink-san and I will be. The two are very opposite of Mink-san, they’re so happy and content with life, especially Aoba-san. He’s been smiling the whole time we spoke but I could see they were still a little shocked by our engagement._

“So this is the fiancé we keep hearing about?” Ren asked.

Mink nodded, picking up a dumpling with his chopsticks. “You two seem shocked.”

“Uh.. of course we’re shocked!” Aoba exclaimed. “You never showed a picture or even brought him to any of your meetings. Does your team even know him?”

“They know of him.”

“What kind of boss ar— wait.. does he…?” Aoba asked, his eyebrows furrowing with worry.

“Yeah he knows.” The large man said, eating his dumpling. “He let one of my guys out and I had to shoot him before he could run to the cops.”

“I said I’m sorry!” Clear cried. “I didn’t know.”

“And I told you to keep your nose out of my business.”

Clear pouted and Aoba gave him a comforting hand and a warm smile. “Its okay, we all make mistakes.”

“Hmm? You two also kill people?”

“Um.. yes and no..” Ren said, awkwardly twirling the noodles in his bowl. “I only do it if I have to and.. uh Mink or Koujaku usually handles that.”

“Koujaku?”

“He doesn’t even know about Koujaku?” Aoba asked, his robe irritated. “He probably doesn’t even know Noiz. What have you been doing with him this whole time?”

“Oh, I’ve been doing chores around the house.”

“Chores? And how long has this been going on?”

“Since.. um.. September 26 I think.”

“Three weeks?!” Aoba shouted, Ren having to shush him so others didn’t get curious. “You kept him away from us doing chores in that dusty old penthouse?”

“Pent-“

Mink gave him a look out of the corner of his eye, making him stop his questioning.

“That’s it!” The blunette exclaimed. “You are going to have a proper introduction to the group. I’ll call up Noiz and schedule a dinner.”

_And that’s what he said. We’re going to dinner next week! I’m so excited to meet new people. And they’re all Mink-san’s friends or coworkers. I’m not sure but they’re close enough to shop and have dinner so I’ll call them friends._

“I told you to put that on my desk.” Said Mink, slipping his gloves on.

“Oh sorry!”

Clear scurried out of the room and put his journal back on the desk before scurrying back in. He slipped on his gloves and stood opposite of Mink. It was clear the body was begging to decompose but luckily they had masks on or else the smell could’ve taken them out.

“So what are we removing today?” Clear asked.

“We’re going to take off his head after we shave it.” He said, taking a razor off the tray and beginning the process.

Clear watched as the corpse got a haircut, watching and analyzing Mink’s every move like a hawk. He found Mink to be quite diligent and gentle with the body, either not to get the brain matter and blood everywhere or because that’s just how he did things, either way it was very interesting. Next, he watched as Mink picked up a saw and brought it down to the base of the corpse’s neck.

“Wait!” Clear exclaimed, grabbing his arm before he could make the cut.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“You're cutting it wrong!” Clear said, taking the saw and angling it differently. “The way you were going to cut would make it harder and create more of a mess. You have to cut along here and gradually… what?”

His pink eyes met his fiancés stone walled expression, finger on his chin as he stared down at Clear.

“Nothing, just keep going.”

“... okay.” He said, his lips tightening into a thin line.

Clear held the head steadily and began to saw away. He was right, while it did create a bit of a mess, it wasn’t as extreme as Mink would’ve made it. Mink watched as he even cut into the bone, a drop of sweat appearing on his forehead as he struggled to get inside the bone but as time went on, the corpse’s head managed to come off and there it was. Clear holding the man’s bald, decapitated head, staring into its lifeless gaze.

“Finished. We should go for the arms next.”

Mink didn’t say anything, he just nodded and followed Clear’s careful instructions as they dismembered more parts.

_We finished with the torso since Mink-san had to meet up with someone. I made dinner as usual and watched him leave like usual. Today was a good day in my book._   
_Signing off,_   
_Clear Tatsuo_

* * *

_October 20, XXXX_   
_The dinner was finally here! I finally get to meet Mink-san’s friends! I was so excited I had trouble sleeping, I just kept thinking of the type of people Mink-san would hang out with. Maybe they were like Aoba-san and Ren-san, happy and carefree or maybe they were more like Mink-san, serious and more mature. Either way I was over the moon! He’s calling me so I have to go._   
_Signing off,_   
_Clear Tatsuo_

Clear closed his journal and made his way outside of the cabin. The two met up with the driver and drove off to the city. Clear was bouncing in his seat as he watched the lights from the skyscraper come in.

“You’re very knowledgeable about dismembering people.” Mink said, staring out the window.

“Excuse me?”

“When we got rid of the arms yesterday, I noticed how much you knew about the veins, shoulders and muscles. Where to cut and what to pull.” He said, looking over at him. “You did much more than just simply watch your fathers experiments. Didn’t you?”

“I.. I.. I um..” Clear stuttered, his gaze shifting uncomfortably. “It’s.. complicated..”

“It’s not. You’re just as psychotic as him, aren’t you?”

“No.. I..”

“We’ll talk about it later.” Mink said as the car stopped outside the restaurant and the two got out.

Clear linked arms with him as they walked in. His eyes widened as he took in the ambience. Huge glittering chandeliers hung on the ceiling as equally stunning people with jewels and sparkly dresses laughed. As they passed tables, Clear gawked at their meals, fresh lobster tails with mash potatoes and the freshest salads he’d ever seen.

They found Aoba and Ren in a private red room, sitting at a large table with two others. One was an uninterested blond guy, who was typing away on his phone and leaning on a black haired man, who was in an animated conversation with Aoba.

“Hey you guys! You made it!” He waved. “I thought you would’ve skipped out on us.”

“Aww why would we do that?” Clear asked, sitting next to Mink.

“Well Mink here has done it before.” The black haired man said.

Clear gasped. “Mink-san, that’s rude!”

“I had work to do.”

“Well it’s still rude. You should be happy to see your friends.”

“He’s my work associate.” Mink said, looking at the menu.

Clear looked as well but was instantly blown by the prices, the cheapest thing there was $54 but it probably wasn’t a big deal to these people since they were all leisurely looking over their menus as if this was a meal at a family diner. The waitress came over and took their orders, giggling as the black haired man smiled at her.

“You know, it’s rare to see girls with hair this long.” He flirted, lightly twirling the end of her hair.

“Really? Thanks.” She smiled.

Clear saw the blond’s green eyes narrow but his face split into a smile as he reached over and lightly grabbed it. “Wow! It is pretty. I think I’ll have some!”

Before they knew it, he picked up one of the table knives and in an instant, her 12 inches became 5. Everyone gasped while Mink and the blond continued looking through their menu like nothing just happened. She watched her beautiful hair lay on the table then ran away sobbing. Aoba jumped up and followed the girl, her notepad in his hand.

“Noiz!” The black haired man yelled, slamming a fist on the table.

“If you like it so much, you can have it.” Noiz said, picking up a clump and waving it in his face.

“You’re acting like a child and in front of our guest!”

“Why the hell do I care about this prostitute Mink picked up?! Keep your dick in your pants and this won’t happen.” He argued, resting his cheek in hand, now bored. “Ugh! I’m ready to order.”

“Should’ve thought about that before cutting her hair!”

“...um.. excuse me.” Clear piped up, catching their glares. “I’m Mink’s fiancé actually..”

Their glares turned to wide eyes the size of their plates. “You’re.. Mink’s?”

Clear nodded. “My name is Clear Tatsuo, nice to meet you.”

“Tatsuo?!” The two said in unison.

“Mink, you got a Tatsuo?!” The dark haired man exclaimed, disbelief in his voice. “How’d you manage to marry him?! Did you have to give something up? Was it a kidney?”

“I just got some wine with his dad at one of his parties and the deal came up.” He said, drinking water.

“You did what?!” Clear exclaimed, a look of worry on his face. He must’ve startled the others with outburst since they were all looking at him. “Um.. I mean.. wow. Really?”

He shrugged and continued drinking his water. Aoba came back and started scolding Noiz, telling him off about the girls hair but it was clear the blond didn’t care. He just rolled his eyes and started drinking his water. Their food came and they all chatted, mostly asking Clear questions.

“So I’ve always heard the Tatsuo mansion is about 32 acres. That true?”

“Koujaku, I’m sure he doesn’t want to talk about that kind of stuff.” Aoba said, eating his mushroom.

“Oh no, that’s fine. Last time I checked it was actually 56 acres.” As soon as he said that, Aoba and the others almost choked on their food and drinks.

“56 acres?! That’s so much land…”

“Well it’s actually land plus the lake out back. My grandfather loved the water, so he bought the lake when I was two.” He said, eating his food casually. “This food is so amazing! I’ve never had anything like it. What’s it called again, Mink-san?”

“It’s stuffed shrimp with salted asparagus.”

“It’s so good!”

“Wait.” Noiz jumped in. “You live in a house like that and have never had stuff like this?”

“Well.. I didn’t always live there. I lived with my grandfather for a time.” He explained. “I usually cooked all my own food, so I didn’t really get the chance to try stuff like this unless it was during parties. Can I try this?”

“My wine?” Clear nodded. “Alright. One sip.”

Clear took a sip of the wine and instantly scrunched his face up, quickly putting it down and drinking his lemonade instead.

The group chuckled at his antics but were also intrigued by his lifestyle. Clear seemed to surprise him with how casual he talked about everything from the mansion to the fancy parties.

“You all seem very eager to learn about my family. Why is that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because your family is the richest on the island.” Noiz said.

“We are?”

They all look flabbergasted by his confusion.

“Are you serious? Your dad literally owns every joint in this city. Bars, arcades, clubs, everything.” The blond said. “How— Mink are you sure he’s a Tatsuo?”

Mink nodded.

“I think what my rude friend is trying to ask is,” Aoba started. “How do you not know about your family's influence?”

“Well… I know about our wealth and status but I didn’t really care about it. My grandfather spent a lot of time with me and he tried to give me a humble life. We used to fish, eat at little ramen shops and I got his hand-me-downs. I only went with my father when there were important events like the summer festivals.”

Mink looked over and noticed the more he talked, the more his pink eyes with sorrow. Even though Clear smiled, remembering the past seemed to make his eyes darken and lose their bright, cheerful wonder. His pocket buzzed and he sighed at the message.

“We gotta go.” Mink said, getting out of his seat and pulling Clear up with him.

“Huh? But the dessert.”

“It’s urgent.”

“Oh.. okay. It was nice meeting you all.” Clear bowed, giving them all a polite smile as he got dragged away.

They all watched the two leave.

“Lucky bastard.” Koujaku said, sipping his wine.

* * *

The two made it back to the cabin but Mink never went back out. In fact, he was getting ready for bed and instructed Clear to do the same. Clear sat in front of the mirror, brushing his wet hair when Mink came into the room. The large man sat on the bed and gestured for him to sit.

The albino sat next to him. “You lied. You didn’t have to meet with your people. That’s not nice, Mink-san.”

“That’s not the important thing.” He said. “We need to continue our conversation earlier. That wasn’t your first time cutting up a body. Was it?”

“...no but I promise I didn’t kill anyone!” Clear said. “You already know my father did experiments but.. that’s not all.”

He took a deep breath. “My father was a.. cruel man to say the least. He always invited people to the house for “business meetings” but… it usually ended up with the person in our basement.. that’s why I panicked when you said you had wine with him.”

“That’s usually how he gets people?” Clear nodded. “I had a feeling. In this business, you have to watch out for poison and drugs.”

“I’m glad he didn’t get you.”

“So you only helped dispose of the bodies?”

“Not always. He let me dissect some of the bodies from time to time but my grandfather didn’t like it. They both had different ideas about what I should be studying and be exposed to but.. father always got his way..”

That last part seemed to make him uncomfortable, his knees rubbing together as his gaze fell to the floor. Mink grabbed his chin and gently guided him forward. Their lips met in a soft kiss but Clear seemed to want to deepen it. Pale hands tangled in brunette hair as tongues fought for dominance and the two fell backwards. Clear pulled back and looked down at Mink, both panting hard.

“I’m all yours.” Clear smiled, unbuttoning his shirt and touching his chest.

Mink just blinked at him and stopped his frisky hands. “No.”

“W-what?”

“We’re not married yet.”

The large man got up and gently pushed Clear off of him. The albino just sat there, a bewildered expression displayed on his face.

“I won’t deflower you until our honeymoon. Good night.” Mink said, planting a kiss on his pale forehead and leaving the room.

Clear sat in his room, all by himself and still confused. He touched his forehead. “He didn’t want… my body?”

The albino sat there, a million questions running through his head as he tried to figure Mink out. Maybe he just didn’t want him? Maybe he had an ulterior motive? Or maybe he… respected him? He didn’t know the answer and just decided to go to bed and forget about it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying this as much as I am! Tell me, what’s your favorite part? Who do you like so far?


	6. Storage Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear is introduced to Mink’s team and is given his first assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is finally here! Sorry if I haven’t been uploading, a little stressed and started playing my sims game again so that’s where all my time goes but here’s a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

_Oct. 21, XXXX_   
_Today started like any other day. I made breakfast, brushed my teeth and Mink-san his usual bitter coffee but he told me something that surprised me._

“Huh?”

“Get your bags. We’re going away for awhile.” Mink said, reading the newspaper.

“Where are we going?” Clear asked.

“My penthouse.”

_That’s what he told me. I remember Aoba-san mentioning it before but he never explained more. We both packed our things and drove off to the city, I don’t know when we’re going back or even why we’re leaving. He did say that his job was dangerous, maybe some people were after him? I hope that’s not the case._

_When we got to the penthouse, it was the most shiny place I’d ever seen. Everything was so modern and sleek and clean; black leather furniture, fur rugs and even a huge television, it was like I was transported to a whole new world. I wouldn’t imagine Mink-san to like these things. I got so curious I couldn’t stay in one place._

Clear raced through the penthouse, checking all the rooms and bathrooms. He flipped light switches and opened the refrigerator door but he nearly fainted when he saw the bedrooms. Clear took a running start and jumped on the bed, bouncing as the springs squeaked.

“Hey!” Mink said, his voice booming.

Clear instantly stopped jumping and flopped down. “That mattress is expensive and I’m not taking you to the hospital if you fall.”

“Yes, Mink-san.” Clear said. “Oh um.. I was wondering something.”

Before Mink could leave the room, Clear grabbed his attention. He leaned on the door frame.

“Um.. about last night..” The albino said, rubbing his pale knees together. “When we were kissing, you said you weren’t going to deflower me. Why?”

“I didn’t want to take your virginity before our wedding. It’s tradition.” He shrugged.

“Oh.. alright..”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“No, no! I just um… um..” Clear’s sentence faltered as Mink got closer to him, eventually crawling on the bed. Their faces were close again, eyes intensely staring at each other. “I—“

“Unless you’ve already been deflowered.”

Clear gulped at the accusation. “I was just curious. I don’t know that much about this tradition.”

Mink backed away from his fiancé, a quirked eyebrow. “How do you not know about this?”

“Well.. my father and grandpa never really taught me about it. They always told me sex is just a physical reaction but I’m curious to know about your traditions.”

“Well they are correct.” He started. “Sex is just a physical reaction to your hormones but it’s also a sacred and a personal act people shouldn’t be impulsive with. Acting in an impulsive way with it can lead to the destruction of your soul and mind.”

“Fascinating.” Clear smiled, sitting criss cross on the bed. “Is this why we don’t sleep in the same bed?”

“Yes. I don’t want to be tempted to do something I’ll regret.”

“Am I that tempting?”

“... you have your moments of seduction.”

Now it was Clear who lifted an eyebrow. “Moments of seduction? Like when?”

“Like when you stretch. You tend to make tiny sounds that get my attention.” He started. “That night you were on top of me nearly drove me crazy.”

“So… I’m like a resistance test for you?”

Mink nodded, his eyes narrowing his eyes as he watched a smile spread across the albino’s face. He watched as Clear uncrossed his legs and laid on the bed. His pale legs parted a bit as he sat upright with his elbows, that same innocent smile targeting Mink.

“So if I sit like this, it makes your legs feel like jelly?”

“Yes.”

“What if I do this?” Clear asked, slowly kicking out one of his legs and trailing his foot up and down Mink’s leg.

The man didn’t answer. This made Clear giggle until a shadow loomed over him and he was pinned to the bed, staring up into golden eyes.

“You like to play dangerous games.” Mink said.

“Maybe I like danger.” The albino brought their faces closer and pecked the man’s lips. “I’m all yours.”

Before anything could happen however a phone in the other room rang and Mink got off him. Moments after leaving the room, he poked his head in the room and just said “We’re leaving”. The next thing Clear knew he was in the car being driven somewhere he hadn’t seen or even heard of before.

* * *

_I always thought I knew this city. I was born and raised in it and even had a map memorized just in case I got lost but I didn’t know the area we were in at all. Mink-san’s good at finding hidden spaces, first his home then the building he took me to. As we traveled north, I noticed how disheveled and broken the area was beginning to look; abandoned looking apartments, some had cracked or broken windows and there was debris or trash in the streets and sidewalk. It was the complete opposite of the shiny glamorous streets from before. It made me quite sad to see children running around in these conditions but it didn’t bother Mink-san._

The two got out of the car and walked into one of the apartment buildings, as they walked Mink grabbed Clear’s hand quickly. As they walked, he noticed people would stare and take quick glances at the pair but as soon as Mink stepped in their direction, they’d cower away or simply act like they had something to do.

Inside the building was nothing like the outside. The inside looked relatively clean with nice tile floors. Mink led him down a dark hallway, fully lit up by flickering light bulbs, and knocked on a door labeled “Storage Closet”. At first they didn’t get a response, it became completely silent but Clear could hear the occasional shuffle inside. Mink sighed then backed away from the door and kicked it open. They both made their way inside and found a group of several men staring wide at them, some were playing cards and smoking cigars while others looked to be in the middle of conversation. All the men took a collective sigh of relief except for one person.

“Mink, what the hell?!” A green haired man exclaimed, rushing past them and checking the door. “Goddammit! This is like the third door this week! Okay, can we all agree to make a handshake or special signal or… my beautiful door..”

Mink just stared at the man, who shot him a nasty glare but his glare quickly turned to a curious stare as he looked at Clear. The albino looked around the room as the men stared back, all looking at him like he was a new animal at the zoo. He hugged Mink’s arm and buried his face in the man’s coat. Said man leaned down.

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked.

“They’re all staring at me like I did something wrong.” Clear whispered, hugging him closer as the green haired man walked closer.

“Mink.” He said, interrupting their little moment. “Who’s this? You didn’t say anything about you bringing a date.”

Another man, this time with blond hair, walked up and started examining Clear as well. “Especially one with white hair. Didn’t know you liked granny’s.”

Mink’s eyes narrowed at his comment and he cleared his throat.

“Listen up.” His voice boomed. “This is my fiancé, Clear. Starting in November, he’ll be officially joining our team, so you will treat him with the respect and decency he deserves and don’t get any funny ideas. If you fuck with him then you fuck with me and you know what happens when you fuck with me. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!” All the men yelled in unison, instantly standing tall and alert.

Clear took a curious look around to see all the men’s eyes on Mink, serious expressions that oozed with respect and compliance.

_It was at that moment, I think I fell head over heels for Mink-san. The commanding nature, the way his men stood with such obedience, all of that from one man in a room full of people. People I’m pretty sure were hardened criminals. It was so awe inspiring. So full of power. So raw. So arousing._

Clear loosened his grip but kept close as he started to walk. Mink sat down on an old beaten up coach and pulled Clear down to sit next to him. He pulled out a wooden pipe and a box of matches, trying to light it and failing.

“May I?” Clear asked.

Mink gave him the box of matches, watching him light it with relative ease and lighting the herbs ablaze. Clear gave him a smile, cheeks dusted pink.

“Hey, boss.” The green haired man said, interrupting their moment again, much to Clear’s dismay. “We gettin’ the delivery today?”

“Later. What’s the status on Ryuji?”

“Takemoto said he last saw him in the entertainment district. Says he’s been hiding out there.”

“Number 256 in Paula Jones Living.” Takemoto said, handing him a file.

Mink skimmed through the pages and pictures, Clear leaning over to see them; inside were the photos of a young man with a cut on his eyebrow and piercings. The pictures were all hidden shots of the young man at a bar, in alleyways and even one with a woman.

“Alright. We’ll go bag him, bring him back and—“

“We can’t.” The green haired man said.

“Huh?”

“Turns out Ryuji and his guys are starting to catch on to us.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “If we want to catch this guy, we’re gonna have to get someone else to talk to him.”

“Yeah, someone he doesn’t suspect.”

All the men pondered, the wheels turning in their head as they thought up ideas. Then they all collectively turned their attention to Clear, who was lightly kicking his feet and looking around the spacious area. He finally looked up to meet their gaze.

“What?”

* * *

“ _ **You ready?**_ ” Mink asked.

Clear tapped his ear piece, looking at the apartment door nervously. “I don’t know about this, Mink-san. What if he’s dangerous?”

“ ** _Ryuji can’t and won’t lay a hand on you, he’s a pussy. If anything happens, you have the knife I gave you._** ” The albino opened his satchel, looking at the shiny blade inside. “ _ **All you have to do is get him to the truck without him catching on.**_ ”

“Okay. I won’t let you down.” Clear said, taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

He heard some commotion on the other side of the door and it opened to reveal a shirtless young man, tattoos sprawled all over his chest, as he scratched his head. His eyes were just like the photos, tired and lifeless as if he’d seen the end of the world.

“Who the hell are you?” Ryuji asked, crossing arms over his chest. “You new around here?”

“New? Um.. ye-yes. My name is Cl— Clair.”

“Clair?”

“ _ **Clair?**_ ”

“Yep.” Clear smiled.

“That’s a chicks name.”

“It’s my.. aunts! I was named after her.”

“Your aunt? You mean Claire in 208?”

“Yep. I’m staying with her for a while for my studies and she said I should meet some of the neighbors and get to know the place.”

Ryuji raised an eyebrow, looking Clear up and down. The albino looked down at the floor,hands behind his back as he dug his foot into the ground. He smirked at this.

“Hey. You said you’re new here right?” Clear nodded. “Why don’t I show you around the city a bit, maybe get a drink and hit up some clubs?”

“Okay. That sounds nice.”

“Cool. I’ll pick you up at Claire’s on… Friday?”

“Um..”

“Say yes.”

“Okay! That sounds like a plan but I can just meet you there.”

“Alright.” He grinned. “Meet me on 5th Avenue at 8.”

The man got a little closer to Clear, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. “Don’t be late.”

His pale cheeks turned a bright pink, nodding his head slowly. The man laughed and went back into his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Back in the storage room, Clear filled the group on the details, Takemoto and some other men writing down dates and ideas.

“And I’m meeting him on Friday.” Clear said, looking down at his shoes. “I’m sorry for messing up the plan.”

“No.” Takemoto said. “This could actually work. We need to lure him here and you seem to make men go crazy, I mean you got Mink over there about to piss his pants about you leavin.”

The man laughed but quickly bit his tongue when Mink shot him a glare. “Uh anyway.. what I mean is when you meet him, you lure him back to us when your little dates over.”

“Date? I never agreed to a date!”

“...what?”

The men gave the albino a confused look at his bewilderment.

“I didn’t… I mean.. oh my god!” Clear cried out, rushing over to Mink and hugging the man. “I didn’t mean to do it! I swear, I was just being nice! Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad.” Mink said. “You had a job to do and you did it.”

“So you’re not upset about the date?”

He shook his head. Clear smiled and hugged him tighter, nuzzling into the man’s chest and receiving a head pat.

“Wow. He really does have Mink wrapped around his finger.” The green haired man said, an eyebrow raised.

“Sorry to interrupt but we have to go over this plan.” Takemoto said.

“Oh right. Sorry.” Clear turned his attention back to the men. “You said I have to lure him here but won’t he get suspicious?”

“Already had that in mind. Here.”

The green haired man tossed him a small bottle of pills, it was labeled Rohypnol. Clear made a face at the bottle.

“I know. You’re not used to this kind of thing but—“

“This won’t work.” Clear said, staring at the bottle.

“Huh?”

“This drug is too obvious, he’ll easily catch on since it can turn someone’s drink a different color. Ketamine would be better since it’s a clear liquid and doesn’t have a color to it. Do you have any by chance?”

When Clear looked up from the bottle, the men’s eyebrows were raised to their foreheads as they blinked in surprise. Even Mink was a bit shocked. Takemoto nudged Mink.

“You got a real winner here.”

“That’s a good idea. Maybe you aren’t as dumb as I thought.”

“Thank you!” He smiled, beaming like an innocent child.

* * *

_October 24, XXXX_   
_I think Mink’s team really likes me! The guys have been really friendly and listen to my ideas, it feels nice. I’m used to sharing what I think, especially with strangers. Especially strangers that are convicted criminals but they’re good listeners. Maybe it’s because I’m with Mink, I don’t know but honestly I don’t really care. I finally get to put my knowledge to the test and people don’t get weirded out! I feel like I found my people!_

_I’m meeting with Ryuji-san this evening but I’m a little nervous. What if we don’t go to a bar? What if he doesn’t like drinking? I know I shouldn’t worry and keep a cool head, that’s what Mink-san keeps telling me but it’s kind of hard when I’m supposed to be dragging someone, you know? Hopefully this goes well and I can prove myself. Keep a cool head and don’t worry!_   
_Signing off,_   
_Clear Tatsuo_

The group dropped Clear off in front of the shops, mostly among random pedestrians and locals. He leaned into the driver side window, looking at Mink with furrowed eyebrows.

“What?” He asked.

“I’m nervous.”

Mink sighed. “You have fun with Ryuji, get some food then put it in his drink. You’re overthinking it.”

“What if I mess up? What if someone sees me?”

“You’re smart, you’ll figure it out.”

“You think I’m smart?” He blushed, smiling. “Awww, Mink-san!”

He leaned in and happily kissed the man, making enthusiastic little sounds. Clear backed away from the kiss and Mink patted his head.

“Get a room, you two!” Takemoto fake gagged from the passenger seat. “He’s gonna be late.”

“You know what to do.”

“Have fun, drug the drink and bring him back.” Clear repeated.

“And don’t be suspicious.”

“Don’t be suspicious.”

_Don’t be suspicious. I can do this. I got this in the bag. I won’t let you down, Mink-san._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m already brainstorming for the next chapter and getting ready for their wedding!


	7. What do you know about Ketamine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear manages to get the job done but Mink seems to find something wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! 🎺 🎊 
> 
> I love writing this, especially since I get to use my knowledge of sketchy subjects abs not have tons of tabs of this stuff lying around. The next chapter is the wedding, so get ready.

_October 30,XXXX_   
_Growing up, I was used to seeing people drugged. People would be sprawled out on the loveseat in the living room, drugged out of their mind as my father calmly drank his whiskey. After about 10 minutes, he’d carry the person away to the basement and they weren’t seen again. I even helped on a few occasions and my grandfather taught me about poison, chemicals and more. If only he knew the monster I would become._

“Ugh! You’re quite heavy, Ryuji-san.”

The albino struggled as him and Ryuji walked down the sidewalk, the drugged man leaning heavily on Clear as his steps were sluggish and heavy. Meanwhile the albino kept the man upright and practically dragged him down the light up streets. The two had walked by several passerby’s, all of which laughed or ignored them.

They slipped into an alleyway, away from the crowd of strangers and the bright neon lights. As the two walked, Clear tried to stand the man upright but that just resulted in his body slumping on his. He squeaked when he felt the man sloppily grope his butt while uncoordinated kisses were placed on his neck.

Clear let out a gasp. “Hey.. stop it..”

“Come ooon~” Ryuji giggled. “Just a little.”

“I don’t..”

“ _ **What’s going on?**_ ” Mink asked.

“He’s trying to touch m— mmmph!”

His sloppy kisses smacked onto Clear’s lips, muffling his intel. The albino tried to gently push him off but Ryuji had frisky hands, letting his hands roam his hips and sides.

_Luckily, Mink-san was there before anything serious happened and Takemoto and the green haired man threw him in the van. The ride back was silent. I knew Mink-san was looking at me and giving me quick glances, I caught him when I looked in the window's reflection. He knew something was wrong._

They all got back to headquarters, body in tow, and the men cheered. Clear received claps on the back and smiles as he walked through the excited crowd of men.

“Great job!” One exclaimed.

“Didn’t know you had it in you.” Another said.

The four walked into a back room (Because that’s how big the room was) and laid the man out on a table, similar to the one at the cabin.

“Well, I gotta say imma bit surprised.” The green haired man said, putting a hand on Clear’s shoulder. “I thought you were gonna pass out when you got to the bar but you did it.”

“Yeah! That was pretty funny to watch.”

“Thank you, I couldn’t have done it without you Takemoto and… um..” He paused, putting a finger on his chin as his eyebrows furrowed. “Sorry I never got your name.”

“Oh right. The name’s Yuzawa.”

“Nice to meet you, Yuzawa-san.” He bowed.

“Yuzawa-san? Hey, that’s got a nice ring to it.”

“Takemoto-san?” The blond man said, smiling at the honorific. “It does. I feel like a prince or some shit.”

“Nah. You’re too ugly to be a prince.”

“What’d you say?!”

Yuzawa lunged at Takemoto, who was too busy giggling, and the two started having a grappling match.

“You two!” Mink boomed, snatching his attention away from the drugged out man. They immediately stopped grappling and stood alert. “Take him to the storage unit, we’ll deal with him tomorrow.”

“Yes, Mink-san!”

The two picked up the man and quickly walked out of the room. Mink and Clear also left for home since it was almost midnight and everyone went home.

* * *

_The ride home was quieter than usual and once again I caught Mink-san’s tiny glances. Now that I think about it, he really is a worry wart; checking on me to see if I’m okay, peeking into my room and kissing me on the forehead. Almost like I’m a little kid and he’s grandpa. I remember those nights well, he’d see me crying and hug me before checking to see if I was hurt. He’d even take me into his lab and let me watch him dissect animals to learn about the anatomy and get my mind off of whatever father or the twins did._

“Grandpa.” Clear said, peeking over the table and pointing at the drug on the table. “What’s that?”

“Oh this?” He asked, picking up the bottle. “This is a drug called Ketamine.”

“What does it do?”

“I'm giving it to Miss Naoto for her depression” He started. “It tends to make people sleepy and even nauseous but it was recommended by a colleague. Hopefully this one works.”

The older man went back to his frog dissection but stopped when Clear spoke up. “Oh. But father didn’t say anything like that.”

“... your father?” The child nodded. “Clear, let me explain something. Your father is not a good man.”

He cut into the frog's stomach, picking and poking at its tiny organs. “That drug falling into the wrong hands is highly dangerous and unfortunately he’s one of them. Stay away from his lab and his colleagues, is that understood?”

“But grandpa, he said—”

“Understood?” He said, more sternly as he cut deeper into the amphibian.

“..yes, sir.”

“Good. Now come over here and help me.”

* * *

Clear was brushing his hair when his bedroom door opened. He turned to see a shirtless Mink and couldn’t help but blush. His eyes scanned the man’s chest and pecks before trailing downwards.

“Eyes up, I need to talk to you.” He said, snapping Clear out of his fantasy.

“Oh um.. yes?”

The two made their way to his bed and sat down, a bit of uncomfortable silence between them.

“I’m guessing your father used that drug a lot and that’s how you knew it.”

“... Yes.. but my grandfather taught me about it as well except he used it to treat people. He didn’t like the way father did it.”

“But you still followed in your father's path.”

“....yes.” He admitted, head down and defeated as he played with the hem of his shirt. “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to. I was just so curious and with grandpa gone.. I.. I didn’t have anyone else to really turn to for my questions.”

“I understand.”

“You do?”

“In this line of business, I have to do many things I’m not proud of. I have to beat up people who don’t deserve it. I even have to kill people who didn’t do anything wrong but were in the wrong place at the wrong time.” He said, a distant look in his unfeeling eyes. “But I often get rewarded and have people around that make me feel less insane for what I’m doing. So I don’t mind what you did. Just don’t lose yourself.”

With that final word, Mink left the room and walked across the hall. Clear laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, watching his ceiling fan turn in a counterclockwise motion.

_I can tell my fiancé is wise beyond his years. Grandpa would’ve liked him because he’s smart and quiet but I know I couldn’t tell him about what we’ve been doing. He’d haunt me until I went insane because of how mad he was. I’m almost glad he isn’t here to see what I’m becoming but I know father would laugh and spit on his grave if he did find out. “Take that you crazy old man” he would probably say. He’d even wear that awful smile he’s famous for. And I’ll have to see that damn smile in a week or two but I couldn’t care less. I’m getting Mink-san and I’ll finally have my true freedom from them._   
_Signing off,_   
_Clear Tatsuo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Give any criticisms or critiques, I’m here to learn as I go and your feedback is important.


	8. Holy Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is here but Mink can tell something isn’t right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is here! The honeymoon is next and I’m excited about these recent chapters!! Enjoy!

_November 5, XXXX_   
_Today’s the day. I’m getting married and honestly, I’m a bit nervous. It didn’t seem like that big of a deal when I was just living with Mink-san but now it’s actually happening. I’m going to marry Mink-san. We’ll officially be partners in crime and I’ll finally be away from my father. True freedom. I’ve been craving this kind of day my entire life but it wasn’t like this. I thought of many scenarios; me running off to a faraway island on my 18th birthday, Mizuki-san taking me to a far off land where my father couldn’t keep us apart or maybe even my grandfather whisking me away in the middle of the night and us running off, never to be seen again. But my reality turned out this way, with Mink-san, a cabin and a garden with a body in it. Our little reality._   
_Signing off,_   
_Clear Sullivan :)_

“Clear?”

Aoba gave a light knock on the door then poked his head through. He gasped when he saw Clear sitting there.

“Oh my god, you look great!” He smiled, rushing over and admiring him.

“Really? I don’t think it’s much.”

“Don’t downplay yourself. Look.”

He spun Clear around and they looked into the vanity mirror. “See? You look great.”

Clear stared into the mirror, observing his pale features with a curious face.

“What’s wrong?” Aoba asked.

“I don’t really look at my face often.” Replied Clear, tracing a finger from his nose to his jaw. “The last time I admired my complexion was a year or two ago?”

“Huh? How come? Your skin’s amazing.”

“Well… it’s because I’m..” Clear hesitated, his eyes seeming to darken. “I don’t look like others.. I was always told I look different.. and he’s right.”

This seemed to make Aoba a little on edge as Clear watched his soft expression harden into an irritated frown. “Who told you that? Mink? One of his men?!”

“No, no… Mink-san told me I'm beautiful..” He blushed. “My grandfather did. I don’t know why but I was always told I’m different from others, that I shouldn’t show myself to people or else they wouldn’t like what they saw…”

“The hell?” Aoba said, kneeling down next to him and bringing the albino’s attention down. “That’s not true. You look fine. There’s nothing wrong with your face. Like you said, Mink thinks you look beautiful so who the hell cares what others think?”

“... you think so?”

“Of course. I don’t know what your grandpa was thinking but he was obviously blind to say something like that.”

“Wow.. um thank you, Aoba-san.”

“You’re welcome. Now, come on, the wedding’s about to start.”

“Oh right!”

Clear reached out for his veil and gently put it on, adjusting it and making sure it was perfect. Once it was in place, the two rushed out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

As the guests waited and chatted amongst themselves, Koujaku leaned in and patted Mink on his back.

“Still can’t believe you’re getting married.” He smiled, proud of his friend.

Mink just shrugged his hand off his shoulder and kept his eyes focused.

“Oh come on, Mink.” The chipper man smiled. “It’s a celebration. Look a little more happy than that. You’re getting married.”

“You seem very excited.” Mink finally said.

“Well yeah. My best friend is about to get married and finally get a shot at some hanky panky.”

“I should’ve known that’s where your mind was.”

“Mink, Mink. It’s been how many years since you’ve gotten some?” He asked. “And now you’re getting the chance to get an unlimited, 24/7 non stop ticket to pound town. Up top?”

Mink glared at him for a few seconds before the organ started playing. Everyone stood in full attention and watched as the doors opened to reveal Clear, standing confident and tall as all eyes fell on him. Standing next to him was Toue Tatsuo, the sadist scientist he’d been telling him about and reading about in his journal, but the scariest part was as the two got closer, he couldn’t even tell how evil this was supposed to be. From the moment he met him to now, he looked and functioned like a normal human being. His charming smile wooed the women while his straight posture called for respect. He looked like your average tycoon.

When he handed Clear off, the albino looked up at Mink and he could tell something was wrong. Even though the veil was over his eyes, he could tell something was off. Toue slightly bowed and took his seat. Mink took one last look at the man, staring him into the eye as he wore that normal friendly smile, and the ceremony started.

* * *

“I remember when me and Mink were just walking down the street, late at night.” Takemoto smiled, glass in hand. “Always up to trouble and suddenly a crackhead jumped out from a behind a trash can. I screamed like a bitch and wanted my momma. And where was Mink? All the way down the street!”

The crowd roared with laughter at his story, filling every inch of the room with drunken giggles. “I've never seen such a big kid run so fast but that’s Mink, always full of surprises. A toast! To my favorite boss and best friend, congratulations you son of a bitch. To Mink and Clear!”

“To Mink and Clear!” The crowd boomed.

They all clinked their glasses together and the festivities started. People chatted, laughed and some even came by the table to congratulate the two. Clear offered his kindest “Thank you” and warmest smiles to the guests but Mink would just watch him.

“Mink-san, look at what Kim.. um are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“But you keep—“

“Nii-san!” A chipper voice called.

Mink could’ve sworn he saw Clear’s face drop for a second before the same warm smile stretched across it. They both turned to see someone that looked exactly like him, only a couple years younger than him. The clone wore expensive clothes and a cocky looking smirk on his face.

“Hello, Alpha.” Clear said. “What brings you over?”

“I just wanted to say congrats on getting married. I thought the whole Mizuki thing would get in the way of this contract but you seem to be doing well.”

Clear’s mouth corner twitched but he took a deep breath and kept the fake smile going.

“I also came by to see this amazing husband everybody’s been talking about and I gotta say…” His pink eyes scanned Mink hungrily. “I can see the appeal. You don’t mind if I take him off your hands for a bit? I remember you like sharing.”

He laughed at this comment while Clear forced a dry giggle. “I’m kidding. Just kidding. Congrats on the wedding.”

The other albino walked away from the table and Mink could’ve swore he saw Clear grinding his teeth before getting up.

“I’m going to the bathroom real quick.” He said, smiling again.

He practically jogged out of the room on his way to the bathroom, giving quick waves to people who congratulated him and gave their best wishes. Mink watched him disappear into the bathroom and cast his gaze over to the clone. Alpha was laughing and enjoying food with another look alike, who showed a soft smirk at whatever Alpha was talking about.

He got that off feeling from before as he looked at the two. They looked and acted normal but from what Clear tells him and how one comment was able to send Clear running out of the room, there was something more.

* * *

The two newly weds stepped out of the church and were met with a cheering crowd as their limo pulled up.

“Congrats you two!” Koujaku cheered.

“Have an amazing honeymoon!” Aoba yelled, a bright smile on his face.

Clear grabbed Mink’s hand and the two practically sprinted towards the car, Mink almost tripping up and losing his footing on some of the stairs. They piled into the vehicle then Clear popped himself out of the sky roof and waved goodbye to everyone, the biggest smile on his face. He threw his bouquet as the car drove off and blew kisses at the adoring wedding guests. As their cheers and enthusiastic yells got further and further away, Clear dropped down in his seat and took a deep breath.

“... I'm finally free…” He whispered, snuggling close to Mink.

“Huh?”

“I’m finally free, Mink-san..” Clear said, looking up at his husband with the most genuine expression. A tear rolled down his face. “Thank you.”

He planted a light kiss on Mink’s lips then leaned his head against his shoulder, hugging his bicep.

_While my new husband was euphoric and at peace with being away from his family, I wasn’t so happy. I had the same feeling I got with his father and his brothers, it felt like something was off like I was missing some huge part of the story he wasn’t telling me. His brother, Alpha, was very cocky and I could tell he was full of himself but he made a comment about Clear sharing men. His father was a sadistic scientist but what else could he or his brothers have done to Clear or exposed him to? Sharing men obviously had a negative effect on him, maybe it was rape, someone took advantage of him or it was a misunderstanding, either way it wasn’t good but I’ll have to wait to see if anything comes up or if I get another clue.  
_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that one! And yes, Mink has his own journal entries and we’ll see more in the future but right now we’re focused on the honeymoon!


	9. Honeymoon Blues (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear and Mink consummate their marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter and don’t roast me too hard on my smut skills. I’m a pro at reading smut but am still a gay baby at writing it but enjoy!

_When we pulled up to our honeymoon location, I first thought we went back to the cabin because of all the trees but upon looking at the place, I gasped. It was a giant wooden lodge with fancy lanterns lighting the path. Mink-san must really like the whole rustic theme but I can’t blame him, the stars were quite beautiful tonight but I didn’t really get to admire them since Mink-san had scooped me up and walked inside. I have to say I was quite surprised by his strength, it felt like I weighed nothing like a child being picked up by an adult or like someone picking a leaf off the ground. Mink-san’s so strong :)_

The two crossed the threshold and Clear gasped again. The inside was just as stunning as the outside to him. Inside was like Mink’s cabin except larger and more expensive looking; rustic chandeliers made of deer horns, wool and bear skin rugs and what looked to be an electric fireplace. The kitchen was open to the living room, so he could watch the flat screen as he cooked breakfast (Mink’s place didn’t even have a tv) and there looked to be an upstairs loft above it. Clear’s brain and eyes zipped around the place, trying to take everything in as the two went down a hallway.

Mink kicked the door open to reveal the master bedroom, equally as stunning as the rest of the lodge. The candles and rose petals made his heart melt but he didn’t get to indulge in his fantasy because Mink threw him on the bed.

“Mink-san?” Clear asked, watching him undress. “What are..?”

“Take a bath and get dressed.”

“Dressed?”

“The wardrobe.” He said, taking off his pants and leaving for the bathroom.

Clear heard the water running then went to the dresser. He opened the giant wooden doors to reveal a full wardrobe of lingerie and other assortments of sleepwear. Silk nightgowns, large button ups that could probably reach past his butt and a bit of extremely small pieces, honestly he couldn’t really tell if it was clothing or a few scraps of fabric.

Mink came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later, fully naked. Clear yelped and covered his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Mink asked.

“According to your traditions I can’t see you naked yet, so I’m being as respectful as I can.”

“Take a shower. I’ll get dressed.”

“Alright, Mink-san.” Clear nodded and scurried off to the bathroom.

* * *

_He’s singing again. Even though the shower is overpowering his song, his vocal range was strong enough to reach me and I can feel it’s effects. My body started to become a bit warmer as I felt my penis become erect. His vocal cords seem to have a different effect depending on his song or mood._

The bathroom door opened and Mink quickly put the journal back into the bedside drawer. He took his reading glasses off to look up and see his husband, a confident smirk on his face as water dropped off his hair. He wore a silk see through negligee, his nipples and tip of his cock visible. He made his way to the bed and straddled Mink, smiling down at him.

“So.. what do you think?” Clear whispered, gently lacing his fingers through Mink’s hair.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” He blushed. “You look handsome as always.”

“I’m wearing a pair of sweatpants.”

“Don’t make you any less handsome.” The albino leaned toward and connected their lips, slowly kissing each other while Mink’s hands explored the albino’s body.

Pale fingers tangled into dark hair as the kiss deepened, small gasps filling the room as Mink’s rough hands gripped his husband's bottom. “Mi..Mink-san..”

“Yes?” Mink asked. The two parted from the kiss, faces still a few centimeters from each other.

“.. I love you..”

Clear brought him into another kiss, soft pants filling the room as the two switched positions. Mink trailed light kisses down his husband's white neck and took a nice little nibble that was sure to leave a mark. Clear wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as if he’d slip away and leave.

“Mink-san…” He moaned as he felt the soft grind of the man’s hips.

His moans filled the air as the grinding turned to full on thrusts, his cock running against his silk covered entrance. From the way he was reacting, Mink couldn’t tell if this was his first time or not but his sounds were definitely having an effect on him. He felt like he could cum just by listening to that angelic voice call his name. It made him desire more, to make him scream and cry out for hours.

Clear pulled him back up to taste his lips again, planting longer kisses to feel him. They parted to look at each other, breathing heavily as they stared at each other. Mink’s feeling of wanting to tear into him only got stronger the more he looked down at him. Pale delicate legs parted, ready for entrance, pink parted lips and a bruise forming on his neck. His nipples poked through his negligee as the bottom part was forming a wet spot.

“Do you want to stop?” Mink asked.

“Huh?” Clear asked. “Why would I want to stop?”

“I’m just making sure you’re comfortable to keep going.”

“Oh…”

“What's wrong?” He sat up and looked at Clear’s troubled expression. “Did I ruin the mood?”

“No no… it’s just..” Clear said. “Thank you. I’m comfortable.”

Mink was quiet for a minute, still staring at his husband with the same rock solid expression as before. “Would you like to be penetrated or should we continue what we just did?”

“You can penetrate me. I don’t mind.”

Mink gave him a nod then went over to the dresser. He came back with a small wooden tin and opened the lid. Clear was immediately taken back by the strong honey aroma that filled his nostrils.

“Eat this.” Mink said, dipping his finger into the tin and scooping out a dime sized amount.

They both licked a piece from the tin and instantly felt the effects, or at least Clear did. Mink watched his head sway from side to side as his eyelids started to droop.

“Mink-san… what was in that? I feel funny..” He asked, laying down and letting his legs fall open.

“Don’t worry. It’s just a gel I made.” Mink began lightly massaging his pale thighs, watching his gasp and twitch under his touch. “You’re going to be more relaxed and sensitive for a couple of minutes. Just stay calm.”

Clear nodded and just let the mixture take over. His body felt warmer and the inside of his mouth tasted sweeter, almost like he was made of honey and beeswax. He giggled as he felt Mink’s hands get lower and eventually reach his entrance.

“What’s so funny?” Mink smirked as his fingers massaged Clear’s tight hole, making him laugh even more.

“It tickles down there.”

“Really?”

Clear nodded and continued to giggle until his laughs were replaced by a small whimper as he felt Mink’s tongue prod him. Whimpers turned to gasps as he lapped at the soft fabric, the tiny sensations of Mink’s fingers gliding along his inner thigh making him almost cum right then and there.

The gel made him more sensitive to touch but this was almost maddening, everything felt more intense than it was supposed to. “Min-Mink… please..”

“Yes?”

“I think I’m ready.”

“Hmm..” He took an experimental poke into him, making Clear twitch. “You’re pretty wet but I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Mink suddenly ripped the bottom part of the lingerie open, much to Clear’s shock as he was pulled close.

“Mink-saAAAH!” Clear screamed out as he felt the sharp, rough thrust of the large man’s cock inside him. He tried to object but was met with another rough thrust. “Wait! Ah!”

His cries were ignored as Mink just kept pounding into him, skin slapping against skin as hard as possible. Clear couldn’t do anything besides bounce and cry out, his lower half felt like someone was repeatedly punching him over and over again but another part of him made it feel like heaven. His mouth fell open as the tip slammed into his prostate, sending small jolts through his body and turning his brain to mush.

Mink smirked as he saw the albino’s head fall back onto the pillow. He leaned forward into Clear’s ear, whispering “You like that?”

“Y..yes..”

“I can’t hear you!” He yelled, slamming into him.

“Yes!”

“Should’ve known you weren’t a virgin.” A sadistic grin stretched across his face as he felt Clear tighten around him.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t me..mean it!”

Mink ignored him and kept fucking into him, roughly kissing his neck as he felt himself get closer to climax. He reached down to Clear’s cock again, wet and sticky from the precum, and rubbed at the tip with his thumb. Clear didn’t last long before stiffening and releasing his seed, effectively ruining the negligee more. A couple of low grunts later and Mink reached his climax as well, shooting hot liquid into Clear.

The large man sat up and looked at his work, smiling at the young man. His husband laid there, clothing ripped, semen leaking out and panting heavily like a dog in heat. Pink eyes were still glazed over in lust, chest moving up and down as he looked up to his partner.

Stoney expression returning, Mink left for the bathroom and came back with towels. He cleaned himself and wiped Clear, making sure to get every drop of semen off him.

“Go to the bathroom.”

“Hmm?”

“Get cleaned up before bed.”

“Can you carry me?” Mink gave him a face but was met with a pout and outstretched arms. “Please?” He rolled his eyes and carried him to the bathroom.

* * *

“Clear.”

Said albino lifted his head off his husband's chest and looked up. “Yes, Mink-san?”

“We need to talk about earlier.”

“Earlier? Like the sex?” He questioned, sitting up and smiling. “It was amazing!”

“Not that.”

His smile turned downward. “Oh..”

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t a virgin?”

“I.. it’s a long story I don’t really want to get into..”

“Well I’m your husband now and you said we have to be honest.” Mink said, facing him with the same serious expression. “What happened?”

Clear looked at the man and didn’t say anything for a couple of seconds then sighed. “Alright… it all started three years..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes you get a cliffhanger. What can I say? I’m evil


	10. Honeymoon Blues (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear tells Mink what happened all those years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter comin’ at cha!

Clear sat in the library, the only sound accompanying him was the clean sound of pages turning. He read the pages of his 19th century novel, Cassandra, as he marveled at the yellowed old pages and ink illustrations gliding his finger over the pages. He turned the page to an illustration of the lead heroine being pushed on a swing by her fiancé, Sebastian. They looked in heavenly bliss as she flew through the air and roses grew around them.

“I wonder if Mizuki-san would do this?”

He squirmed in his seat as the thought of him and his lover in a secluded forest filled with woodland creatures and sunflowers made his heart flutter.

“I wonder where Mizuki-san will take me tomorrow? Maybe the aquarium? Or that ice cream shop? Ooooo! I can’t wait!” He fantasized, flipping the page. “Can’t wait for Sund—Ow!”

Loud thunderous laughter erupted down the hallway, echoing off the library walls. The laughter caused Clear to cut his finger on the old page, coating the edge in red. He sighed and closed the book.

The laughter got louder as he ventured down the hall, their conversations becoming easier to understand as the smell of cigars filled his nose.

“Yeah so I told the guy, “If you’re so worried about it then you can shove it where—“

Clear entered the finger holding his finger. “Father, do you know where the bandages are?”

The albino looked up and saw his father and the other men looking at him, cigars in hands and champagne glasses in the other. They all looked important and wealthy, his father's favorite kind of company.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’ll just—“

“No, no, stay my boy.” Toue said. “Clear, this is Mr. Winchester, he’s an associate from America. This is my son, Clear.”

Clear walked over and they shook hands. “Firm grip you got there. I like that.”

“Thank you, sir!”

“And night I say, your hands are quite soft.”

Clear stopped shaking and paused as he felt the man’s thumb start to gently circle his palm. “Oh um… thank you, sir.”

“Hmm..” The man took a quick sniff of his wrist and smiled. “And is that lavender I smell?”

Clear quickly snatched away his wrist and put his hands behind his back, still giving the man a smile.

“Clear.” Toue said, sternly. “It’s rude to snatch your hand away from a guest. Now apologize.”

“But—“ He tried to object but his father but he was met with golden narrowed eyes. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Oh it’s no harm done.” Mr. Winchester said. “I’ve been told I can get a little too hands on.”

“Clear, you were saying something about a finger or..?”

“Oh, do you know where the bandages are?”

“In the pantry next to the fridge.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Clear bowed and quickly walked off to the kitchen. As he walked, he had this eerie feeling like someone was staring at him but just shook out his right hand.

* * *

**_Tick_ **

**_Tok_ **

**_Tick_ **

**_Tok_ **

**_11:34 pm_ **

Clear must’ve stared at the clock for what felt like hours now, years even. The party was still in full swing even when it was about to hit midnight. All the guests roared with laughter and chatted as they spilled wine and champagne on the floor from how hard they were laughing or simply because they didn’t care. All the sparkly dresses, fancy updos and golden cufflinks hurt to look at when you’ve been staring at them for hours on end. It was even worse when you were sluggish and had a headache from all the cigar smoke.

“What's wrong, Clear?”

The sixteen year old looked towards his father, who was playing cards with Mr. Winchester and some other important people.

“Nothing, father.”

“You bored, son?” Mr. Winchester asked. “Come over here, you can play cards with us.”

“I really shouldn’t, it’s getting—“ Once again, his sentence was cut off by those same narrowed golden eyes his father had. They seemed to pierce through him everytime he saw them. “Um.. yes! I’ll come play.”

He made his way over to the table and watched; cards slapped down on the table as men groaned as they pushed their money towards Mr. Winchester.

“Wow!” Clear said, eyeing the pile of money. “That’s so much!”

“Oh this is chump change.” The man smirked. “Your daddy over there has the real prize and I’m gonna drain him of all he’s got.”

“Really?” He looked over to his father who had the biggest stack of bills, cards ready in hand for the next round.

“Wanna take a shot at it?” Mr. Winchester asked.

“Me? But I don’t know how to play.”

“What?! You don’t know how to play Blackjack?” He gasped. “Come over here, I’ll show you the ropes.”

“Okay.”

Clear went to stand next to the business tycoon but almost fell as he was pulled down into the man’s lap. This was odd. Clear hadn’t sat on someone’s lap since he was ten years old and that last person was his grandfather but no one was saying anything, his father didn’t even raise an eyebrow.

“Alright, now I want you to focus.” Mr. Winchester said. “So the name of the game is to beat the dealer's hand, that’s your daddy, without going over 21. Face cards are worth ten and an Ace is 11, get an ace and a face and you call blackjack.”

“What if I don’t get a face card?”

“I’ll tell later. Let’s play!”

Toue shuffled the deck and handed each player two cards. Clear looked at his hand and it was a six and a two.

“I only have 8.” He whispered.

“Call hit but remember don’t go over twenty one.”

“Hit!” Clear said, receiving a 5. “Hmmmm… hit!”

“Hm, a risky player? I like that. Hit us!”

The two waited in anticipation as the card was laid in front of them. Flipping it, they saw another 5. “Um.. uh what do I say when I don’t want to go anymore?”

“We stand!”

“Are you sure that’s your final card?” Toue asked.

“Yep.”

“Alright, hands down.”

Clear looked around the table to see 13, 10, 23 and a 14. A wide smile stretched across Clear’s face as he slapped down his 18. All eyes widened then snapped to Toue, who’s face remained unchanged. He then laid down his cards and the crowd’s breath caught in their throats. 17.

The crowd erupted with cheers and Clear excitedly clapped his hands as a large pile of money was pushed towards him. “I won!”

He bounced on the man’s lap and scooped up the money, hugging it like a precious. Mr. Winchester gave him that same award winning smile as he put his hands on Clear’s narrow hips.

“Come on, let’s go for another round! This ones lucky!” The group cheered and the games continued.

Mr. Winchester seemed to be right about Clear’s luck as the teen managed to get aces, face cards and even blackjacks on many occasions and managed to win the man almost half a million as the night progressed.

As the night went on, Mr. Winchester caught Clear’s humming. The tune made his ears perk up and he looked around to check if it was the band or not. “Is that Frank Sinatra I hear?”

“Huh?” Clear stopped humming. “Oh um.. yes. My grandfather owns some of his records and I gave it a listen.”

“Well your humming was quite something. You sing?” Clear nodded and this seemed to please the man. “Hey Toue! You never told me your son can sing.”

“I didn’t mention it?” Toue said, trying to recall his conversations. “I must’ve forgotten to mention that. Clear, why don’t show our guests some of your talent?”

“Oh I don’t know… it’s embarrassing..”

“He’s just shy, he sings like a canary every morning.”

Oh no. Now the guests were expecting something. All eyes were once again on Clear, everyone waiting for him to sing a tune like he was a trained parrot or something. His eyes darted from side to side, face to face, as he tried to come up with something. He finally cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

**_“Moon river, wider than a mile_ **   
**_I’m crossing you in style some day_ **   
**_Oh dream maker, you heart breaker_ **   
**_Wherever you’re goin’, I’m goin’ your way”_ **

The men were all silently watching the singer, fully enchanted by his voice. Mr. Winchester had a dopey looking smile on his face as the lyrics seemed to flow through him. This put a genuine smile on Toue’s face.

_**“Two drifters, off to see the world** _   
_**There’s such a lot of world to see** _   
_**We’re after the same rainbow's end, waitin’ round the bend** _   
_**My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me”** _

He sang the last verse and took another deep breath, happy it was all over until he opened his eyes. He was met with the sight of all the men looking at him and even some of the guests outside of the room had come in to see where the singing was coming from. Clear’s cheeks heated up and looked down at the table.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t um..“

“That. Was. AMAZING!” Mr. Winchester boomed, clapping his hands together.

The others cheered and even some whistles were heard. Clear looked back up to see the happy faces of all the guests applauding him; wide smiles, compliments and admiration from the crowd. Even his father seemed pleased. His embarrassed blush turned to a happy glow as he bathed in the attention.

* * *

It was around 12:43 when Clear rested his head on the tycoon's chest. “Aww, what's wrong? We kept you up too late, huh?”

“I’m just a little sleepy…” He yawned. “I think I’ll turn in for tonight but thank you. Tonight was fun.”

Everyone waved goodbye to Clear as he made his way upstairs, sluggishly waving back and giving them all a tired smile. Weirdly, he got that strange feeling of someone watching him again as he walked down the hall but when he checked, no one was there, so he shook his wrist out again and walked on.

* * *

Walking into his room, he dried off his wet hair and put on his nightshirt. Clear laid down in his bed and was about to shut his eyes when the door suddenly opened by itself, making him jump up. Luckily, there weren't any ghosts, it was just Mr. Winchester but that didn’t exactly make him feel too secure.

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The man said. “I just came to say goodnight.”

“Oh? You’re leaving?”

“Yep. Have to be somewhere bright and early tomorrow but I also came to tell you how beautiful you sounded back there.”

“When I was singing? Thank you!” Clear smiled. “I just thought of that on the spot, it wasn’t all that special.”

“I disagree. In all my years, I’ve never heard a voice like that.” Mr. Winchester slowly closed the door behind him and began walking forward. “And I was wondering if I could hear more of your lovely voice before I have to leave.”

* * *

“And I think you can guess what happened after that..”

Clear sat on the bed, hugging his knees as he told Mink about that day. The large man’s expression remained unphased like always but Clear could see the irritation in his furrowed brow.

“So that man raped you?” Clear nodded. “Does anyone else know about this?”

“My father did. He was the one who gave him permission to do it.”

“What?!” Mink asked, his raised tone making Clear jump. “What do you mean he let this happen?”

“.... after he had his way with me, my father's company got the investment the next day.” He said. “And after that…I guess he saw an opportunity and it started happening every time he wanted a new investment.”

“So your dad pimped you out?”

Clear slowly nodded again. “Everytime he needed a sponsorship or some new business partner, men would come into my room and have sex with me.”

“And the way I had sex with you reminded you of that?”

“... Yes..”

Mink sighed. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to bring up such horrible memories.”

“Don't apologize.”

“What?”

“It’s fine. Over time I got used to it. They’d come into my room and I'd sit there, ready for them.” He let out a small chuckle. “I actually think a part of me liked what was happening.”

Mink let him snuggle up on his side. “You know… I actually did see you come to the house.”

“You did?”

“Yep. I saw you talking to my father in the living room and I thought, “Oh great. Another business deal” but then you talked about marriage. At first, I was so upset about it.”

“Was it about Mizuki?”

Clear nodded. “I hadn’t seen him in a month since my father made me break things off with him but overtime I started thinking about the proposal and I got really happy. I was finally leaving that place and was going to be my own person, away from it all. Like my grandfather wanted for me. So…”

The albino leaned up and kissed Mink on the lips, softly as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “Thank you for saving me.”

_My husband hugged for quite awhile and I hugged back. It was strange to hold him like that after all he told me, in actuality I wanted to punch something. I wanted to go to his father's house and murder him but Clear just told me it was fine. And it was fine. He was smiling and holding me like his life depended on it, he kissed me like I was his soulmate sent from heaven and just kept thanking me for existing. At that moment and time, I gave myself a mission. Make sure no harm comes to Clear by any means necessary._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and hopefully the next few chapters will be more uplifting. This was kind of dark


	11. Honeymoon Blues (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink gets a little visit from his favorite police officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry about earlier! I was mixed up and honestly lost in my own head since I got a job interview this morning 😁 
> 
> But enough about me, here’s a new chapter for you!

_**“MINK! COME OUT! WE GOT YOU WHERE WE WANT YOU!”** _

Clear stirred in his sleep as a loud screaming and the blaring of sirens were heard outside. He lifted his head and saw Mink putting his boots on, still wearing his pajama pants.

“Mink-san… whats going on?” He asked, sitting up and wiping his eyes.

“Akushima’s here. Gonna go handle it.”

“Akushima….? Aku— AKUSHIMA?!”

Clear’s eyes widened as he nearly fell off the bed. Akushima was the cities top detective; loud, obnoxious and as corrupt as the city he deals with.

“Wh-whats he doing outside?!” He panicked. “Oh my god! Are we in trouble?! Did he find the bodies?!”

“Calm down.”

“Calm down?! How can I stay calm?! Akushima’s outside!” He exclaimed. “What if he takes you jail? I couldn’t live with that!”

“He won’t take me to jail.”

“How do you know tha—“

Mink laid a gentle kiss on Clear, effectively shutting him up and taking away his worries as the albino melted into the kiss. He parted and looked him in the eye.

“Wait here and don’t move.”

“But…” Clear said, watching Mink leave the room. “Mink-san! Wait!”

But Mink was already gone and Clear was all by himself.

* * *

Mink stepped outside the lodge to be met with five police vehicles and around ten officers pointing weapons at him. He raised his arms and frowned as he saw the cocky smirk of Akushima.

“Ah, Mink-san! My old friend!” He shouted. “A lodge huh? Another getaway retreat I see?”

“What do you want, Akushima?”

“You know why I’m here! Daily check up.” He grinned.

“And you’re not going to find anything like the other fifty times.” He grinned back.

This seemed to make Akushima boil. He walked over to the colossal sized man, grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to his level.

“Don’t get cocky!” He screeched. “I know you’ve been smuggling drugs and taking people out! And when I find it, your ass is gonna be bent over behind bars! Got it?”

“Man, your breath stinks.”

He shoved Mink off and ordered his men to go inside. All ten officers rushed into the lodge as Akushima followed behind, a confident step in his walk like usual.

* * *

“I hope Mink-san’s okay… maybe he was right? Maybe I’m being hystericaAHHH!!”

Clear screamed as the door burst open and nearly flew off the hinges as ten police officers forced their way inside. They all stopped when they saw him sitting there, in silk lingerie and a horrified expression on his face. All the officers blushed and blinked at the sight, some looking away from him while others stared.

“What the hell are you standing here for?!” Akushima screamed, pushing his men aside. “What did you find? What are you all looking…. at?”

His gaze fell upon a nervous Clear as he sat there, covering his face with his hands as the staring continued.

“Well, well, well…” Akushima smiled. “Who might you be?”

“.... My name is.. Clear..” He said, his voice getting smaller and smaller as they continued to look at him.

“Clear? That’s a unique name.” He said. “Mind if I ask what you’re doing here?”

“I’m here with my husband.”

Everyone’s eyes widened at the statement, even Akushima was stunned into silence. Before anyone could say anything, Mink managed to shove his way through the crowd and walk past them. Clear rushed over to the man and hugged him, nuzzling his face into his chest and not looking at the others.

“You okay?” Mink asked, petting his head as Clear nodded. “They didn’t touch you right?”

He gave the police a hard glare as he asked the question but Clear shook his head. The albino looked up. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt right?”

“I’m fine. Are you done now?”

His eyes darted over to the still stunned police officers. Akushima, essentially seeing there was nothing, gave up. “You win this time, Mink, but I’ll catch you slipping one of these days.”

“I always win, Akushima!” He called out as the defeated man stomped out of the room.

The two stood there until the police sirens were further and further into the distance. Mink looked down at his husband. “You okay?”

“I’m fine… just a little shaken by all of that..” He said, letting go of Mink and sitting on the bed. “Does that always happen to you?”

“It’s more of a monthly thing. Akushima seems to think he can catch me but is always looking in the wrong places.”

Mink rubbed his temples and sat next to Clear, the albino putting his hand on his partner's shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, just a little tired.”

“Then may I sing for you?”

“You're trying to get me horny again, aren’t you?”

“Eh?!” Clear blushed. “No! I just want you to relax, your shoulders seem very tense.”

Mink just shrugged and laid his head down on the pillow.  
  
 _November 6, XXXX_  
 _Clear sang for me today but it had a different effect on me this time. As his song rang in my ears, all the tension in my body seemed to wash off of me. It was the same sensation of having ocean water wash over my feet, it felt so fluid and carefree like Clear. He poured his heart out to me last night about the rape he endured but he didn’t seem distressed about it like most would. I have a hunch he might be suffering from some form of nymphomania the way he throws himself at me but I’m not 100% sure yet. I’ll sign him up for some therapy when we get back to figure out what’s going on but in the meantime I’ll keep observing him._

* * *

Mink woke up, still in the stiff almost death like position he was in, and opened his eyes to see Clear staring down at him. The albino was lovingly stroking his cheek with the side of his hand as he stared down at him. His gaze was almost maternal, it made him feel safe and secure like this was his guardian of sorts looking down at him.

“Hello, Mink-san.” He said, softly with a warm smile. “Did you sleep well?”

“Have you been watching me sleep?”

“I made your coffee but I couldn’t resist looking at you.” He said. “You looked so peaceful and relaxed that I just had to capture it in my memory.”

“I don’t usually look like this?”

“No.” He bluntly said. “You look angry and upset all the time like you're always on edge or hate everyone but right now…”

He paused to look at the man again, fondly smiling. “You look at peace. Like nothing matters to you anymore. Even your body feels that way.”

Mink watched as Clear shifted his body weight to straddle his waist. He slowly brought his hands to Mink’s chest and gently glided them, feeling his pecs and collarbone.

“See? Your muscles have less tension.”

“You’re not sneaky.” Mink said, grabbing his wrists.

“What?”

“If you wanted sex, you could’ve just asked.”

Before Clear could give another naive response, Mink grabbed his ass. He squeezed his right cheek, watching him shiver and lean down.

“Mink-san.” He whispered in his ear, rolling his hips.

“Yes?” Mink asked, feeling the roll of his hips get faster.

He didn’t get a response to the question, just small panting in his ear. Clear humped against him, each hip roll becoming quicker and deeper each time. He kept chanting Mink’s name in his ear, tiny whimpers accompanying it.

Clear brought his face back up to be met with the same emotionless face he had grown accustomed to. “Mink-san?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you aroused?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t really tell… you look so serious.”

“I always look like this.”

“Hmm— OH!” Clear squeaked as he felt something hard poke his butt. “Mink-san! You could’ve warned me.”

“I told you. I’m aroused, now get back to what you were doing.”

Clear however didn’t seem satisfied with that answer and got off Mink. The man was about to object when the albino went between his legs and started unzipping his pants.

“Wait.” Mink said, stopping Clear as the albino was about to take off his underwear.

“What’s wrong, Mink-san?”

“Let’s not.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s not have sex.”

“I don’t understand.. you’re erect. I’m supposed to—“

“No you don’t. I’ll handle it. You sit here and relax.”

Mink pulled his pants up and walked into the bathroom, leaving his confused husband behind. Clear’s mind was whirling. This is the third time Mink’s told him no or stopped sex and all because he wanted to make Clear comfortable or relaxed in some way. It all felt so surreal. The only other person who did this for him was… Mizuki but he was gone and Clear is alone.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that like I said sorry about the mix up! Next chapter, I’m thinking about introducing Mizuki into the story, so stay tuned!


	12. Past Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old memory starts to resurface and Clear feels conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter and we get to see a glimpse of Mizuki! He had to come in at some point

* * *

“Clear!”

Said teen was sitting at his vanity, brushing his white locks, as he heard tiny clinks and a shout from outside his window. He rushed over to window and opened it, almost getting hit by a flying rock.

“Sorry!”

“It’s okay, just get inside! Quick!”

The albino rushed back inside as his boyfriend scaled the vines on the brick wall. The young man managed to get inside, nearly tripping over himself as he climbed over the window sill.

“Man, you sure you don’t got a latter…I uh.. could..”

His sentence cut off as he looked behind him to see Clear. The teen was standing in front of him in silk lingerie, smiling at his boyfriend with excited glee as he watched his cheeks turn pink.

“Um.. hey.. Clear.. nice outfit..” He blushed, eyes trained on the pale thighs.

“Thanks! I got it from one the store, it was on sale. Do you like it?” Clear asked, his glee dwindling as Mizuki continued to stare. “You don’t like it, do you?”

“What?! No. I love it!” Mizuki stammered. “I’m flattered. I really am. I just don’t really understand… why..”

His voice got quieter as Clear walked closer to him, bringing him into an embrace and lacing his fingers in his lovers burgundy hair.

“I was thinking.. maybe we could take our relationship to the next level?”

“Like sex? But I—“

Mizuki was cut off when Clear brought their lips together into a slow and gentle kiss. He kissed back, his tan hands exploring his lovers body as the albino whimpered into the kiss. Clear let out a soft moan when he felt Mizuki squeeze his ass, roughly gripping like his life depended on it.

“Mizuki-san!”

“You don’t have to call me that.” He chuckled. “You’re so cute.”

Clear whimpered as the young man attacked his neck, nibbling and sucking on what seemed to be his sweet spot as he grinded their hips together.

“Mizuki-san… bed.. please..” Clear moaned, the fabric of his lingerie riding up against his cock.

Without saying anything, Mizuki lifted the teen and escorted him to the bed. He dropped him on the bed, Clear sitting back and spreading his legs as Mizuki tried to unbuckle his pants, fumbling with his belt because of how excited he was. When he finally got the pants off, he slid his body in between Clear’s legs and returned to nibbling on the white neck, earning pleased gasps and moans.

“You like that?” Mizuki asked, his hand trailing down his body and gently rubbing his silk covered cock.

Clear pulled his close. “Yes.. more.. please!”

“Really?” He stopped kissing his neck and straddled him. Mizuki looked down at his panting lover, admiring the bruise he left on his neck. “You wanted to do cute stuff like go on picnics and pick flowers but now you’re all over me. What’s up?”

“I just think, since we’ve been seeing each other for three years, it was time we did other stuff.” Clear replied, grabbing his shirt collar and gently pulling him down. “And I love you.”

“What?” Mizuki blinked.

Clear smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips. “I love you, Mizuki-san.”

The tan young man was stuck for a few seconds, just blinking and staring down at him, before a smile split his face and he happily kissed Clear. The two indulged in themselves, saying “I love you” as Mizuki took his shirt off and humped against Clear.

“Yes… more!” He smiled, his panting becoming more ragged as his body grew hotter. “I love… you…”

Clear wanted to plead for more and make his love known but it all faltered as his bedroom door opened. His heart sank as he was met face to face with his father.

* * *

  
Clear jolted awake, breathing hardly and his eyes darting around the limousine. His heart pounded in his chest, punching against his ribs as his brain tried to catch up with reality. All of the sensations of cold blood running through his veins calmed down as he felt a large hand touch his shoulder. He spun to see Mink looking at him.

“Oh… Mink-san…” He panted, a relieved smile spreading across his face as Mink felt his forehead.

“Nightmare?” Clear shook his head. “Remember something?”

“Yes…”

“Was it your father?”

“No.”

“Was it the rape?”

“.... no.. it was Mizuki-san..” Clear said, his tone defeated as he leaned against Mink.

“The Mizuki from your journal?” Clear nodded. “From how you write about him, he was special to you. He never took advantage of you?”

“No.. we didn’t even have sex..”

Mink watched as the albino’s expression became more and more disheartened and decided to drop the conversation, holding his husband with one arm and looking out the window.

* * *

  
_November 12,XXXX_   
_We returned to the penthouse today after our honeymoon and while I’m happy to sleep in the comfy bed that looks out at the city, I miss the cabin a lot. It’s so cute and I love the quilts Mink has. It kind of reminds me of where a little old lady would live. I bet grandpa would’ve loved to live in a place like that; quiet, close to natural and all handmade. I can’t wait to go back :)_

_But I’m even more excited because this is the first time I’ll be sleeping in Mink-san’s bed at his house, second house, I don’t really know what that place is. I’ll have to ask._

Clear happily closed his journal when the bathroom door revealed Mink, toweling off his hair as he walked into the room naked. The nineteen year old blushed as his eyes trailed down the man’s body and landed on his genitals, making him cover his eyes and giggle.

“What's so funny?” Mink asked, tossing the towel in a basket and rummaging through his dresser.

“Uh nothing.” He smiled, peeking through his fingers and staring at Mink’s firm rear.

The man turned and looked at his childish husband, rolling his eyes as he put his nightshirt on and walked over to him. He leaned down to Clear’s level.

“We’re married now. You don’t have to act innocent anymore.” He said, pulling the pale hands away and kissing his white neck.

Clear giggled again at the affection and hugged his neck but his fun was interrupted by the flash of a memory; Mizuki kissing his neck followed by crying and screaming. His smile turned downward and gently pushed Mink off.

“What’s wrong?” Mink asked, watching the pink eyes grow saddened. “It’s Mizuki again isn’t it?”

“Yes… I’m sorry.. it’s just..”

“I know. He used to be your lover and he seems very special to you. Anyone would feel the way you do if that kind of relationship ended.”

“You’re very understanding, Mink-san.”

“I have to be. I am your husband after all.”

“I noticed you say that a lot too.”

“Well it’s the truth.” He said, picking up the albino bridal style and carrying him to the bed. “And since you’re my husband.”

Mink laid Clear on the bed, laying next to the smaller man and gently grabbing his chin. “You belong to me and I promised I’d take care of you.”

_At that moment, I didn’t really know what to say. I felt torn. He started kissing me and always made sure I was feeling comfortable but I was still his property in a way. My father gave me away without my permission to spite me and teach me some kind of lesson. The first time I met him, I was given chores and rules like a maid but now he’s having sex with me and sharing the same bed. Like I said, I’m torn. It feels wrong to love him the way I do, especially with the life he lives and the people he knows. But I guess I have to just deal with it and learn to care less about my feelings. I’m safe, comfortable and with someone who cares about my well being. Everything I’ve ever wanted in life and everything my grandpa wanted for me._   
_Signing off,_   
_Clear Sullivan  
  
_

* * *

“Hey! Wake up!”

Clear woke up with a jolt as Mink shook him vigorously. “Huh? What? Is Akushima back?!”

”No I just got a call. Get your shoes on.”

The albino watched as his husband gathered his things and was already heading out the door. He almost fell out of bed and got his boots on before dashing after Mink and into the car. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!


	13. Second Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear is given another task but seems to disagree with Mink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! And we get to see a little rebellion from Clear, things are heating up and I got some drama planned for the future! So get ready and enjoy!

Clear’s tired brain didn’t catch everything, all he remembered was getting into the limo and dozing off, catching short burst naps and fighting sleep. During his weak attempts to stay awake, he heard Mink on the phone, small fragments of “Which club?” and something about a virus but other than that, he didn't pick up on too much and just let sleep take over.

He stirred awake when he felt someone lift him. Opening his eyes, he realized someone had picked him up and was carrying him down the sidewalk but he was too sleepy to really be bothered with it and just dozed off again.

The next time he opened his eyes was when he heard the chaotic scramble of Mink’s men. He blinked his eyes open as he heard chatter and the rushing of feet, everyone greeting Mink as they passed and eventually he felt himself laid on a coach.

“Hey!” A familiar voice exclaimed.

Clear felt a hand slap against his face, gripping his cheek and pulling on it. “Wake up!”

“Oi! Don’t touch him like that.” Mink said, the clunk of his boots getting closer.

“Well how am I supposed to get him up?”

Mink must’ve ignored him because the irritated blond just groaned. Mink must’ve sat next to him because he felt the couch cushion dip as he gently shook him and felt a hand lightly rub his arm.

“Clear. Wake up.” Mink said, sternly.

To Noiz’s surprise and frustration, Clear woke up right away and sat up, yawning and leaning against Mink. “Mink-san?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we on another mission?”

“Yep. I’m about to explain, so pay attention.” He said, clearing his throat and adding bass to his voice. “Alright, men, listen up! I’ve been informed by an associate that the White Lily has moved into the Upper East side and have tried to move in on the bars. This is unacceptable and we’ve been tasked with getting rid of and disposing of this gang.”

“The White Lily?!” Yuzawa exclaimed. “But they’re the most dangerous gang on 8th street! The hell are they doin’ here!?”

“I’ve been told they’ve had their eyes on that bar for awhile now and the owner of the joint owes them some money.”

“So what do Virus and Trip want with them?” Takemoto asked.

“It’s rumored the performers in the club are being pimped out by the gang but I can’t confirm that yet.”

“And that’s where I come in.” Noiz said, arms crossed over his chest. “We need people on the inside to confirm these rumors and take Daichi down from the inside.”

“And why do we need to do that? Can’t we just kill him like that last guy?” One member asked.

“No.” Noiz sighed, rolling his eyes and looking more irritated than usual (Which is impossible). “The twins want to keep it on the down low this time. Act like nothing happened and act like the club never changed. So that’s why me and Clear will infiltrate the inside.”

Clear’s ears perked up at the mention of his name. The look he gave Noiz, almost made the blind giggle at how shocked he was. “Me and you?”

“Yep. You’re gonna shine kid.” Noiz smiled, wrapping an arm around him. “And don’t worry Mink, I’ll take good care of him.”

“Um.. what am I doing exactly?” Clear asked, a bit nervous as Noiz’s smile didn’t go away.

“Yes, I’d like to know as well.” Mink said, crossing his arms.

Noiz almost rolled his eyes at the man’s protectiveness. “It’s easy. We send Clear in as a new performer. He’ll sing, mingle and get info out of Daichi. Simple and something a rookie like you can’t fuck up.”

“And your role?” Mink asked.

“I’ll come in as a handyman and set up cameras, mics, the whole nine yards. That way we got evidence on them to turn into Akushima. Like I said, simple. So don’t fuck it up.”

“I promise I won’t!” Clear said, a determined look on his face. “But.. won’t they know who I am? How am I supposed to act like a different person?”

_At that moment, I had a weird feeling in my gut as Noiz’s smile turned devious like a cat up to no good. And for good reason._

* * *

“There. All done.” Noiz said, doing the finishing touches. “He’s ready!”

“Wait Noiz-san—“

Noiz spun Clear around and pushed him out of the back room. Everyone’s jaws dropped.

There, Clear stood in a red lace lingerie with a white garter. His face was painted; red lipsticks with light pink blush on his pale cheeks but he honestly didn’t need the blush since his face was turning red under the men’s gaze.

“I know, I know.” Noiz said, swinging an arm around the taller teen. “You can thank me later. So what do you think?”

The men didn’t say anything, they just stared with eyes as wide as dinner plates at the white beauty. They all looked to Mink, who’s eyebrows were raised at his husband's new appearance. He walked over, which made Clear fold in on himself more.

“You look…” Said Mink, lifting Clear’s chin. “Passable. Good job, Noiz.”

“Passable?! You asshole!” Noiz shouted, offended by the lack of praise. “It took me forever to get him under control and put the lipstick on!”

Mink ignored his complaints and crossed his arms. “So what else do you have planned? Dressing him up isn’t the only thing that’ll get him in that place.”

“The next step in my master plan is to make him the sexiest vixen in this city.”

“What?” Mink and Clear asked in unison.

“If Clear’s gonna go in and get info, he’ll have to… play the field if you catch my drift?” Noiz explained, getting strange looks from the others. “Ugh, you people are dense. He’s gonna have to flirt with Daichi to climb the ranks.”

This seemed to trigger something in Mink as he suddenly grabbed Clear’s arm and tried to drag him to the back room.

“Mink-san?”

“Hey, asshole! Where are you going?” Noiz asked, chasing after them.

“Change the plan.” Mink said. “He’s not doing it.”

“What?!” The two exclaimed in unison.

Before Mink could reach the room, he felt his pull on Clear become tougher and turned to see the teen trying to pull away from him.

“Stop it.” Mink said, his tone firm and commanding.

“No!”

This made everyone, including Noiz, pause. Some looked shocked while others looked worried.

“Clear, come here. You’re not doing this.”

“You can’t make me!” The albino exclaimed. “I want to help!”

“I’m not asking. I’m telling you no and that’s final.”

“I don’t have to listen to you!”

Mink managed to finally tug the teen forward but Clear did something no one expected. He bit Mink’s arm. Everyone let out a collective gasp as Mink let go of the albino’s arm. He turned and gave Clear an almost furious glare but Clear shot one right back.

“I already told you, you can’t control me!” He said. “I’m nineteen years old and I can make my own choices. And I choose to help with the mission.”

“It’s too dangerous and I promised your father I’d look after you.”

“And I don’t care what my father has to say. I’m doing it and you can’t stop me.”

With that, Clear turned on his heels and walked over to Noiz, ignoring Mink’s glare. Noiz let out a childish snicker at the albino’s defiance. “You know, I pegged you for a goodie two shoes but you what? You’re alright.”

“So what do you need me to do?”

“Alright, so here’s the plan..”

_As Noiz explained his strategy, I looked back to Mink. I felt powerful in that moment when I defied him and the look on his face made me feel two emotions; guilt and happiness. He looked as if I scorned him, like I betrayed him in some way and stomped off to the back room. One part of me felt bad but another part was making me feel like I’d won some battle. I’m scared of these feelings. It reminds me of my father and how he used to look before offing someone, I could tell he felt a slight pang of guilt but his sadistic curiosity always got the best of him and he felt amazing in the moment. Hopefully grandpa was right and I’m not turning into him. I hope._

* * *

_November 14, XXXX_   
_Today marks the first day I’m away from Mink. Noiz picked me up this morning but I didn’t even say goodbye since Mink didn’t say anything to me. He must’ve still been mad about me defying him. I wanted to apologize but for some reason I couldn’t. I’m not used to this feeling of not saying sorry. And I don’t like it but whenever I saw him as I was getting ready, my mouth would open but nothing came out. It’s so weird and I hope Mink-san doesn’t hate me forever. But he wouldn’t do that. Right?_

“You have a diary?”

Clear looked up from his journal and saw Noiz staring at his journal. “It’s a small journal but I guess you could call it that.”

“I thought diaries were for fourteen year old girls?”

“Eh?? That’s so silly, Noiz-san.” Clear laughed. “Would you like to read it?”

“What?”

“Read a page.”

Noiz shrugged and Clear handed him the journal. He skimmed through it, like Mink, pausing on certain sections and making faces.

“Your life is fucked up.” He said, tossing the journal back to him.

“Huh? Well.. I wouldn’t say that..”

“You cut up dead bodies and Mink owns you. Sounds pretty fucked to me.”

“I.. I—“

Before he could finish his sentence, the car stopped and the driver opened the door. The two got out of the vehicles, bags in tow as they stared at the black building.

_The building was mesmerizing. I’d never been to a club before so I had no clue what to expect but this place was just as fancy as the rest of the city. Shiny windows, a giant glittery sign that spelled out “Yoko’s Speakeasy”; it’s the kind of place my father would take his clients. I hate it._

“Hey. Who the fuck are you two?”

Their stares turned to a giant man, decked out in all black like a shadow in an alleyway. His unamused glare reminded Clear of Mink, unforgiving and cold.

“You ordered an electrician?” Noiz asked.

“Hmmm…” He looked Noiz up and down then grunted. “You're late.”

“Sorry. Traffic was rough today.” Noiz said, tilting his hat down and walking into the club.

Clear was about to stop him but the blond gave him a knowing look before heading inside. Pink eyes settled on the bouncer again.

“Hey, sweetheart. You got something to say or—”

“I'm the new performer you hired.” He said, giving the man a warm smile and holding his hand out. “Pleased to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was wild and I promise to get the drama out as fast as I can! I’ve just been busy with work and all but I’m still writing! So get ready for new drama and possibly some new characters, I don’t know yet 🤷♀️


	14. The Job Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear gets an interview with Daichi and is in for a surprise his first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Hey! I’m not dead! Just burnt out and working on a Sims 2 hood, so I was preoccupied but I’m back! Enjoy the chapter!

_Noiz-san told me he had a plan but right now, I’m not so sure._

There, Clear sat, staring at the boss of the club, Daichi. The older man wore the same unamused glare Mink had, his dark brown eyes staring at Clear, almost like he hated him and was waiting for him to mess up. Clear flinched when he sat back in his leather seat.

“Your Tatsuo’s kid right?”

“E-Eh? No I—“

“No need to lie to me.” He started. “I know all about you, your singing, your father’s wealth…”

Daichi lit a cigar as he listed off things he knows about Clear’s life. “Everything. So what is a run away doing in this part of town?”

Clear’s blood ran cold. “Runaway?”

“Yeah?” Daichi said, equally as confused as him. “You ran away from home because you wanted to be independent. That’s the jist, right?”

“Um.. yes.”

“So answer my question. What is a runaway kid doing in my bar?”

“Oh well.. I wanted to be on my own, so I decided I needed a job.” Clear said. “I’m here to sing for your bar.”

Daichi didn’t look impressed, he didn’t even blink. He just stared at Clear. “Okay? Sing.”

“Huh?”

“You deaf or something? Sing.”

“Um.. any.. uh song requests?”

“Moon river. I like that tune.” Daichi said, putting out his cigar and lighting a new one.

“Moon..?”

_I felt myself freeze up. That song… it reminded me of that day. Mr. Winchester, my father getting money from the man and the two laughing while I sat in my room; sore and confused. I hate that song with all my heart but this isn’t about me. I had to help Mink-san and Noiz-san by any means._

**“Moon river.. wider than a mile**   
**I’m crossing you with style.. someday..”**

As Clear sang, his throat began to close up but he did his best to suppress it. He closed his eyes and kept his head down, avoiding Daichi’s cold gaze.

**“Oh dream maker, you heartbreaker**   
**Wherever you’re goin’, I’m goin’ your way**   
**Two drifters, off to see the world..”**

He took a short breath to calm his quickening breathing.

**“There’s such a lot of world to see**   
**We’re after the same rainbow's end, waitin’ round the bend**   
**My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me”**

He finished the song and opened his eyes, his hand softly clutching his heart and a twitching smile spreading across his face. Clear lifted his head to face Daichi. 

“So how’d I do?”

“Hmm..” He said, rolling his cigar between his fingers. “I like what I see..”

Clear let out a sigh of relief.

“But..” His sigh of relief turned to a startled look. “If you’re gonna sing in this club, you’re gonna have to keep your eyes open and actually look at people.”

“But sir—“

“You want the job right?”

“Yes but—“

“No buts. I got tons of girls wanting this job and they don’t have a safety net to fall back on like you.” He said, his furrowed eyebrows deepening with every word. “You either want this or you don’t.”

“I do want this. I’m just shy in front of others..”

“So how’d you perform at the shows?”

“Um…”

* * *

  
“Clear… someone’s here to see you.” His grandfather said, peeking into the room and watching his grandson stare out the window.

He heard the door open and close then the mattress dipped. A soft voice called to him and a hand touched his shoulder.

“Clear… hey..”

Clear still didn’t turn to him, he just kept staring out of the window. Mizuki scooted closer and laid a quick peck on his cheek.

“Baby. Please look at me.” He said, moving his neck to get a better look at him. A soft smile lit up his face when his lover finally looked at him but the smile disappeared when he saw the fresh tears on his pale cheeks. His pink eyes were puffy and red, the way he held the blanket over himself made him look like a scared child. “Clear… what's happened? Your grandpa told me some stuff happened but—”

“He told you?”

“He just told me something happened and I came over. But I’m guessing your dad did something again.”

“Yeah…”

“What did he do this time?”

“...I don’t want to talk about it..”

“Clear—“

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He said, firmly with an almost furious look in his eyes. “Just.. just stay here with me. Okay?”

“Alright but can I at least know what you two were arguing about this time?”

“Okay.” Clear sighed, holding his blanket tighter. “I’m supposed to sing in the festival this year.”

“That’s great!” Mizuki smiled.

“No it’s not. You know I hate people looking at me.. and my father didn’t like that..”

“I get it but I don’t understand why you’re so nervous.” He said, gently grabbing Clear’s chin and smiling at him. “Your voice is beautiful.”

“I… I just don’t like to, okay?”

Mizuki could see something was wrong with him but didn’t press it any further. He kissed him on the forehead, that bright smile still on his face. “I’ll go.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ll go to your show.”

“How’s that going to help me?”

“It’s simple. Just focus on me while you’re singing and act like I’m the only one there.” He said. “It works for me all the time.”

“I don’t know..”

“Alright forget the contest. Just sing like you normally would.” The tan teen said, laying his head down on the mattress. “I’m a bit stressed from work anyways. Robert’s being a real ass this week.”

Clear smiled down at his lover, warm but still melancholy. Instead of belting out his usual ballads, he just hummed a little tune. Mizuki, relaxed by the song, pulled Clear down to lay next to him, making the song stagger as his lover almost fell on top of him. The two giggled at the tiny blunder as Clear continued humming his sweet lullaby.

* * *

“Um.. I remembered someone special to me.”

“Alright then just do that.”

“Sir, it’s not as easy as—“ Clear said, his sentence cutting short as Daichi gave him another look. “...I’ll stop talking.”

“Good. Now before I hire you, I have to ask some questions for “legal” purposes and have you sign a contract.”

_I knew this man was apart of a drug/prostitution ring but he said the word legal as if he was talking about an irritating rash and not like it’s an important step for my safety. I signed it but at that moment, I wanted to run out of the room screaming. I felt like a deer staring at a busy highway. This was going to be bad._

“Hey!”

Clear nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice. He looked up to see a man standing over him, his face painted with makeup and blond hair swinging in front of Clear’s face.

“N-NOIZ-SAN?! What—“

Noiz covered his mouth before he could continue.

“Shut up. Are you ready to go out there?”

“Um… uh.. I don’t know..” He stuttered, gently moving the hand away.

“What do you mean you don’t know? You go out there, sing a little diddy and get off the stage. What’s so hard about that?”

“I.. I’m nervous..”

Noiz rolled his eyes and sat on the vanity.

“Look. We’re on a stake out.” He said. “Which means we go in, get the information then get out. You perform like you did at the festivals and get the hell out of there. Act like normal and don’t get caught. Got it?”

Clear slowly nodded.

“Great.” Noiz smiled, which quickly vanished. The blond got up and walked towards the door, his heeled boots clicking against the ground. When he reached the doorway, Noiz looked back.

“Remember, you’re doing this for the team. So don’t fuck this up.”

And with that, he was out the door.

Clear sighed then looked at his reflection in the vanity mirror. The girls painted his face to look kind of like a geisha; white face with red lips and red marks around his eyes. He touched the golden accessories in his hair as they shined in the mirror.

He took in a deep breath and gathered himself, fixing a strand of hair then staring at himself.

“You got this. Just imagine it’s… Mizuki.” He said. “Just think of Mizuki. Mizuki… Mizuki…”

* * *

  
“Wasn’t she amazing, everyone! Give Amber a round of applause!”

The spotlight shone on an enthusiastic Daichi as he ran up on stage, the crowd cheering in drunken delight.

“Now, tonight is a special night because tonight we are introducing a new singer.”

When he said that, the crowd went deathly silent. All the men looked shocked at the announcement as if he told them they’d all won millions of dollars.

“Give a round of applause for the goddess of the night, the siren of the seas, Katsumi!”

Instead of applause, the crowd remained silent. They all leaned in and some even got out of their seats to get a better view. The curtain opened to someone’s back, a silky red robe hanging off his shoulders. He slowly turned to the audience to reveal a pale painted face with a small smile. The men gasped.

_Mizuki. That’s all I kept thinking about. At that moment, I just kept trying to remember him and help my worries wash away but it all came crashing down as my stomach sank. It was impossible. I thought I was hallucinating. I must’ve been going crazy because when I looked into the audience, I saw him._

Clear’s eyes widened. He stared out into the audience and saw green eyes staring back at him.

“Mizuki…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Not gonna lie, I’ve had this chapter in my doc’s for months but never posted it 😅 Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. What are your thoughts so far?


End file.
